A Life Down Under
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: When Sirius rescues Harry from the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow he immediately makes plans to get young Harry away from the grasps of the manipulative Dumbledore. Sirius with the help of the Malfoy's flees. What happens when they return 13 yrs later?
1. Chapter 1

AN_ Before you begin, I must warn you this story will eventually be a Harry/ Draco slash. IF you don't approve don't read any further. This will also not be an immediate pairing. This story may also go up to an M rating in later chapters. Also I don't own anything you recognize

"_Hagrid, I'm his godfather he is my responsibility now." Sirius Black gave the half giant a pleading look._

"_Sirius, I'm under strict orders from professor Dumbledore ter get Harry to Little Whinging." Hagrid shook his head. His bushy hair swinging around wildly._

"_`It would be against the law for you to take him Hagrid." Sirius finally pulled out a final plan he had hoped he wouldn't have to use. "Lily and James strictly forbid Harry be left with her sister and that is exactly where you would be taking him. Not only are you kidnapping but do you want to go against your friends final wishes?"_

_With a sob Hagrid handed the baby over and Sirius tucked the boy into his leather jacket hopping onto his motorcycle he took off into the night sky._

Sirius flew straight to his house putting up every form of protection he knew. He had to get out of the country as quickly as possible. Dumbledore was after Harry, Sirius didn't know why but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

There were a few things he had to take care of first though, Sirius took Harry into the nursery that had been set up before Harry was born for when he stayed the night and changed his diaper then set up a charm that would allow Sirius to hear the child no matter what room of the house he was in.

Sirius then headed to the study and sent off the paperwork that was already filled out claiming him as Harry's guardian to Gringotts and the Ministry. He didn't want to give the bumbling old headmaster a chance to come up with a plan to take Harry away.

Along with the form to Gringott's he also sent a letter requesting a will reading as soon as possible. Sirius also wanted to review his properties so he could decide where to go. The man worked into the early hours of the morning writing letters to the people he trusted to know that he was leaving and letting them know as soon as he settled he would write to them with a location as well as making a list of things he would need.

Around six in the morning a loud crying filled Sirius' study and he immediately jumped up running for the nursery. James and Lily often told him he was paranoid because as soon as Harry even made a noise in his sleep the man would run for the babe's room like it was on fire.

Sirius arrived to the nursery to find young Harry standing in the crib holding himself up on the bars.

"Morning Pup. Are you hungry?" Sirius cooed picking him up placing the still sleepy headed child against his shoulder stroking his hair.

"Pafoot." The baby gurgled into his shoulder.

"That's right Pup. Uncle Padfoot's got ya." Sirius sighed carrying the child down to the kitchen to make a bottle. Then went into the sitting room where a warm fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"Pafoot, where mama?" The child asked as Sirius got situated on the couch.

Tears formed in Sirius' eyes at the question as he looked down into the imploring green eyes of the child. His mother's eyes.

"Momma isn't here anymore pup. Neither is papa. It's just me and you now pup." Sirius choked as Harry sucked happily on his bottle. Tears fell into the babies raven black locks as Sirius allowed himself to cry, not only for the loss of his friends but for the child that would never know his parents.

Sirius woke up a few hours later stretched out on the couch with Harry asleep on top of him sucking his thumb.

Sirius carefully sat up and took Harry for another diaper change before going to call his cousin Narcissa. He had to go into town and was afraid of taking Harry with him. Narcissa listened to the story and immediately agreed to come over and watch the youngster and within moment's she had stepped out of the fire cradling her own son to her chest.

"Thank you so much Cissy," Sirius kissed the woman on the cheek. "Harry is in his crib asleep right now but will probably be awake anytime. There are diapers by the changing table and bottles and such in the fridge. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time Sirius. He'll be fine while you're gone and I'm sure Draco will enjoy having someone to play with." Narcissa smiled placing the blond haired Draco in the play pen in the sitting room. One would have thought Sirius had a child of his own full time for all of the supplies he kept for the rare weekend he kept Harry. Now it seemed it would all come in handy.

Sirius stepped into the fireplace and whizzed off to do more preparing for his and Harry's escape. His first stop was the bank for Lily and James' will reading and to get a list of his properties. Next was a trip through Diagon Alley picking up supplies, as luck would have it the last person Sirius wanted to see at that moment was walking briskly up to him.

"Sirius, I need a word with you my boy." Albus grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'm a little busy today Albus, Couldn't it wait?" Sirius asked yanking his arm from the old man's grasp.

"I'm afraid not Sirius, I need you to release Harry into my custody. He isn't safe with you. I need to take him to his aunt and uncles." Albus used his best grandfather voice and put on a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry Albus I can't do that. Not only would it be against my moral principle but it would be against Lily and James' last wishes." Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius m'boy do you honestly believe they made you godfather expecting you to take the boy in as your own? You were James' best friend he wanted you to be a part of his son's life but I don't think he meant for you to adopt the child. You know as well as I do that you aren't father material." Albus argued.

"I may not know a lot about being a father but I will learn and at least I will love him for who he is." Sirius hissed before stomping away apparating home before Albus could try something different.

Cissy was sitting in a chair reading a book and sipping a cup of tea. Draco and Harry were gurgling and chatting at each other in words only they could understand while rolling a ball around the playpen.

"Cissy, I need your help. I need to get Harry away from here and quick. Can you help me get packed and see if Lucius can get me a International portkey? I need as few people as possible to know where we are going."

"Of course Sirius, Anything but what happened?" Cissy asked jumping up ignoring her book which hit the floor with a thump.

Sirius explained his run in with Dumbledore while they raced around the house packing up things that Sirius would need. Everything was shrunk and placed into a trunk. Narcissa sent a message to Lucius requesting the Portkey and while they waited Narcissa forced Sirius to choke down some lunch. She knew when the man was upset he wouldn't think of such trivial things but an international portkey would drain him. Harry would have to be placed inside of a warded bubble to keep him safe.

Not long after Lucius sent a letter along with a gold chain.

_Sirius,_

_While I don't know what is going on I know this must be urgent. I'm sure Cissy will fill me in later. This Portkey is unable to be traced and will take you anywhere you want to go. It is one from my private stores. When you say the activation word just concentrate on where you want to go._

_Whenever you have settled wherever it is you are going please keep in touch. I owe my freedom to you and my families safety as well. If you are ever in need of anything do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

_P.S. Glacier._

Sirius read over the letter with a bit of a smile. When Voldemort had first come into power Narcissa had approached Sirius claiming Lucius was behaving strangely. Sirius had poked around a bit and learned that Lucius was under the Imperious. It had been the eve of Lucius' marking when Sirius had broken the spell and saved the man from being marked by an evil madman. He had then seen to it that Malfoy Manor was well warded and that the family was kept safe.

Sirius grabbed the trunk everything was packed into and Narcissa did the charm to protect Harry from traveling that far.

"I'll be in touch." Sirius promised kissing his cousins cheek in farewell. He activated the portkey and vanished. Leaving London behind along with the old coot.

~4 years later~4 years later~ 4 years later~ 4 years later~ 4 years later~ 4 years later~

"Padfoot, look a Koala!" Five year old Harry Potter exclaimed pointing excitedly from his perch on Sirius' back. Even at five the youngster was picking up the Australian accent. Sirius stopped and turned to look at the small group of young teens following him.

Upon arriving at Black Manor in a magical community on the coast of Australia, Sirius had set to work finding a job. He had plenty of money as did Harry but he just didn't feel right not working. He had found employment as a Professor at the magical school. Unlike Hogwarts in Scotland this school was a day school in which the students from the community returned home each day after school.

Sirius currently had a group of his older students out for a field trip in the rainforest.

"Even though this field trip is to teach about plants and their various uses in potions, Harry has discovered a Koala in the tree there. Can everyone see it?"

The students all looked and nodded.

"Good, now who can tell me a little about the Koala?" Sirius asked.

"They eat eucalyptus leaves." One girl offered.

"Babies are called Joey's." another student piped up.

Further information was stopped as the students all looked to Harry in surprise. The boy was making a strange noise and the Koala was moving closer. After a moment the Koala was close enough for Harry to reach out a pudgy little hand and pet it.

"His name is Aiden." Harry giggled. "He wants to know why we don't have fur."

Sirius glanced back at Harry with a smile at the child's imagination. This wasn't the first time he had claimed an animal had said something.

"And what did you tell him?" Sirius asked humoring the boy.

"We are born with out and that's why we wear clothes." Harry stated matter of factly. "Can he come home with us? He says he doesn't know where him mum went."

"Sure, tell him to climb on and he can come with us." Sirius smirked knowing the Koala wouldn't come that close.

Harry made another strange little sound and to Sirius' surprise it climbed to the end of the branch and over onto his shoulder.

Sirius quickly lifted Harry down to stand on the ground in front of him and knelt down to his level being careful not to jar Aiden. "Harry, have you really been talking to animals all this time?"

"Of course," Harry smiled brightly. "Aiden gets to come home with us right?"

Sirius paled significantly. It was extremely rare for someone to be born with animal speech even a wizard. He nodded slowly lifting Harry back up onto his shoulders. They finished the field trip out with Sirius being very distracted.

Sirius discussed the new development with all of the professors at the school and none have ever heard of someone being able to speak to more than one species of animals at any rate. Sirius decided to test the boy by introducing him to several species of animals at the zoo and having Harry ask them to do things.

Each time the animal would do as requested. Sirius was amazed. Harry had always shown an above average intelligence for his age but this was miraculous. However Sirius saw them having multiple pets in the future.

~3 years later~ 3 years later~ 3 years later~ 3 years later~ 3 years later~

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco. It is so wonderful you guys finally made it out for a visit." Sirius greeted the Malfoy family warmly. School was out for a holiday and The Malfoy's had expressed an interest in visiting. "Draco, Harry is out in the back yard with Luca. Why don't you join him and we will bring lunch out."

Draco smiled and nodded in agreement he and Harry had been pen pals since they were six and it fascinated Draco that Harry had started school at five instead of eleven like he would be doing.

Harry was always willing to share what he learned with the blond however and their parents even let them have Floo calls with each other once in a while.

Draco walked out the sliding glass doors and onto the deck. Down in the yard below Harry was skirting around in the sun apparently kick boxing with a kangaroo. Draco stopped just to watch for a moment and screamed when a furry something climbed onto his back munching a leaf in his ear.

Harry was distracted just long enough for the kangaroo to land a good kick to his stomach and Harry flew a few feet back landing on his arse with an 'oomph'.

"Easy Luca." He choked and the kangaroo hopped over sniffing his hair to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine I'm fine." Harry laughed getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off before running up onto the porch grabbing Aiden off of Draco's shoulder so he could pull the blond into a tight hug.

"G'day Mate!" He exclaimed.

"Ew you're all sweaty." Draco protested.

Harry laughed and picked up his wand off the patio table waving it to clean himself and Draco up.

"I can't believe you can do magic already!" Draco exclaimed. "It's not fair."

"Come live here." Harry laughed. "Then you could too."

Narcissa exited the house then a plate of hotdogs and hamburgers floating in front of her. "I don't think so. I won't even let him attend Durmstrang. It's just too far away." She shook her head.

"Cissy, you've got to let him grow up sometime." Sirius chuckled lighting up the grill with his wand.

"I told her that too, she refuses to let her little boy go." Lucius exited the house as well with the condiments for the food.

Draco was beginning to blush from the attention and to spare him Harry grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you the greenhouse."

Draco's blush darkened at the contact. He didn't know why but he felt like there was electricity pulsing from his fingertips to his shoulder as Harry dragged him off the porch towards the large glass building.

Inside was a mass of plants of all shapes, Sizes, Colors, and Smells.

More than just plants lived in the greenhouse though there were also several species of birds and reptiles in the building and Harry introduced Draco to each one individually. Each it had appeared had heard of Harry's ability and had sought him out before opting to stay with him.

Draco was admiring one of the lizards on a branch, as he passed by and tripped over the roots of one of the trees falling face forward into Harry's chest.

"Jeez Draco, I know you like me an all but we are a little young don't you think?" Harry teased not releasing his hold on the blond.

"I. I. I tripped." Draco stuttered his breath hitching in his throat. He didn't know why the raven haired boy affected him that way. He knew his face was beet red and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know Draco, I was just teasing." Harry replied still holding Draco against him. Draco was saved from answering the question when Sirius peaked in to let them know lunch was ready.

Harry finally released him and led the way back up to the patio.

After lunch Harry made his rounds feeding all of his pets which numbered out at about thirty.

Draco declined the invitation to go back into the greenhouse with Harry to water the plants and feed the animals.

Draco instead holed up in Harry's room which they would be sharing for the duration of the Malfoy's stay. When Harry returned from his chores he walked into the room stripping down in front of the blond with no qualms about it. Before slipping into a wet suit.

"I'm going down to the beach would you like to join me? I can teach you to surf." Harry offered. Draco hesitated for a minute or two unable to think of a way to say no without being rude.

"Yeah sure." He finally sighed.

"Ace! Here is a wet suit you can borrow. I'll wait downstairs while you get changed."

Draco emerged from the bedroom feeling ridiculous in the tight fitting suit which was slightly too big on him so he looked like an overweight seal that had suddenly lost a hundred pounds.

Harry had a grin on his face and was trying hard not to laugh but took pity and tapped the suit with his wand causing it to shrink to fit him properly.

The boys headed down the winding path to the beach and Sirius sighed watching after them. "I'm glad you guys could come. Harry needed some companionship."

"Doesn't he have school friends?" Cissy asked sipping a lemonade.

"A few, Most of them are either afraid of him or jealous of him though. I've never seen a child his age so powerful. He's normally okay as long as you don't make him mad. But when he gets mad all hell breaks loose." Sirius sighed again.

Once the two emerged on the beach Harry stuck his surf board in the sand and went to speak to one of his classmates who had just come in.

Draco opted to stay with the board squinting in the bright sun.

"What are you doing here?" A loud gruff voice questioned Draco looked up to see a teen probably around sixteen.

"I'm here with a friend." Draco replied simply not seeing what the big deal was.

"This is a private beach, and we don't accept the likes of you." The teen then snarled pushing Draco causing him to fall backwards into the sand.

"Clint! Back off he's here with me." Harry shouted approaching the teen getting in his face.

"So you're responsible for dragging the squib onto my beach are you?" Clint growled having a good six inches on Harry he was looking down his nose at the brunette.

"He's no squib Clint and he's my friend now back off." Harry looked as if a dark aura was forming around him but Draco thought it was just his imagination, no one else seemed to notice it.

"What are you going to do about it Black? Call your daddy? One of your pathetic pets?" Clint taunted using his wand he lifted Draco into the air and tossed him into the surf.

Draco lifted himself out of the wet sand and knew he wasn't imagining things. A strong wind had picked up and the clear sky had turned gray rather suddenly.

Harry's hair which was about jaw length had begun blowing wildly about his face and his eyes had taken on a sea foam green color. Clint stopped sneering looking around and apparently finally noticing the dark aura that had appeared around Harry.

The older teen took a few steps back. "Alright alright I'm sorry; He can come by anytime he wants. You can bring anyone you want here just don't kill me." As Clint and his friends took off down the beach and Harry began to calm down slightly Draco took a moment to really look at him with his hair blowing mildly in the now light breeze, his eyes slowly turning back to emerald, the gray sky began to clear and as a stray beam of light shone through the clouds hitting Harry. Draco knew he had never seen a more terrifying, a more apposing, or a more beautiful person in his short life.

"What happened little Raven?" Sirius asked as the boys trudged back up the path from the beach.

"Did it happen up here too?" Harry asked looking ashamed.

"Yes, it happened up here too!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought a thunderstorm was rolling in."

"Sorry Padfoot." Harry scuffed his foot in the dirt sheepishly.

"Don't apologize Harry! You were defending me. You didn't do anything wrong." Draco immediately defended the raven haired boy.

"Calm down Draco, Tell us what happened." Cissy cut in giving her husband a knowing look.

Draco and Harry calmly explained the whole thing and Harry accepted a hug from Cissy for protecting her son before he excused himself to go to bed.

"It takes a lot out of him when he does things like that." Sirius explained.

All too soon the Malfoy's visit was over and Draco and Harry went back to being pen pals with a promise of another visit soon.

Draco felt torn almost. He had never clicked with anyone as well as he had Harry. The boy had taught him how to surf, taken him for hikes in the rainforest, and they had even made a trip to The Great Barrier Reef for snorkeling.

Draco returned home feeling as if he had left a part of him in Australia with Harry. He contributed it to leaving his new friend not knowing when the next visit would be and pushed it to the back of his mind but he wouldn't soon forget it.

AN= Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my newest chapter to my newest story. Don't worry I won't forget my other stories. I have a beta who won't let me now. I hope you guys like it. Let me know how you feel.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another three years before the Malfoy's made the trek back to Oz. They were coming for Harry's eleventh birthday and to get a trip in before Draco started Hogwarts. When they arrived Sirius greeted them with hugs but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Harry should be home anytime now Draco, He took a tourist group out snorkeling on the reef today." Sirius told the blond who was shuffling his feet nervously. "You can go on up to his room if you want."

Draco nodded and practically ran up the stairs causing Sirius to look at the elder Malfoy's in question.

"He turned eleven last month," Narcissa sighed. "As we suspected Draco had inherited the Veela genes."

"Cissy and I think the Veela side recognizes Harry as a potential mate though Draco won't admit it." Lucius added. "We wanted to ask you Sirius and we hate to impose particularly with this stage he is going through, but do you think you could keep an eye on Draco for the rest of summer? Maybe having him spend more time with Harry would help."

"Well of course he can stay but I'm afraid I don't know much about Veela, You said Harry was seen as a potential mate what does that mean?" Sirius asked pouring everyone tea and sitting on the couch.

"Well Veela's don't immediately have a set mate. When the Veela heritage begins to appear it will begin looking for someone who is not only powerful enough to protect Draco but also someone who is the perfect match to his personality." Cissy explained.

"And Harry is more than powerful enough." Sirius sighed offhandedly.

"Does this bother you?" Lucius asked misreading Sirius' body language.

"Oh, No not at all. I'm fine with anything that makes Harry happy. I was just thinking about how powerful he has become." Sirius sat up straighter in his seat. "He amazes me every day with what he learns to do. He has four animagus forms. Four can you believe it? Most wizards are lucky to manage one, let alone four."

"Aw, Are you bragging on me again Padfoot." Harry pretended to be embarrassed as he entered the room the Malfoy's could help but notice how much the boy had grown in three years all the time Harry spent surfing had given him a rather muscular physique but not grotesquely so.

"I was just telling Lucius and Cissy about you Animagus forms Raven." Sirius replied hinting at Harry to show off.

This time with a real blush Harry changed into a large albino python, he slithered across the floor a little ways before morphing into an exotic looking tiger then shrank in size again flapping his blue, black wings as a large Raven.

"Sorry I can't show you the fourth one without being in the water." Harry shrugged suddenly standing before them again.

"Is it a fish of some kind?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, It's a dolphin." Harry crossed his arms defensively.

"Harry why don't you go get Draco to come down for dinner." Sirius suggested. Harry turned away and stomped up the stairs to his room.

He smiled at the blond who was curled up in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly. Harry didn't have the heart to wake him and instead went back down stairs to let the adults know. Harry ate his dinner quietly while Cissy and Lucius caught up with what had been going on over the past three years before returning back to his room

Draco woke up to a sweet musical noise and a soft voice he opened his eyes and looked to where Harry was sitting in the window seat with the window open playing a guitar. The tune itself was one of the most beautiful things Draco had ever heard, but as he listened closer he realized Harry was singing.

_If I could make it so you'd never cry, I would pull the moon right from the sky._

_If I could take away all your pain, That would be all I'd need to keep me sane._

_Because I never want to see tears in your eyes, I never want to see you hiding ,_

_Cuz you're the best damn thing that I've ever found._

_If you asked me for diamonds I'd give you the stars._

_If you asked me for my love I would give you my heart._

_You've had my all from the very start._

_I promise you that I'll be true just baby please promise me._

_Promise me._

_You'll always be with me._

Draco climbed out of bed and went to sit next to Harry leaning against him. Harry hummed out a few more notes marking them down on a sheet of paper. Before sitting the guitar in its stand wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Well Good Morning Dragon." He laughed.

"No not morning, Still bedtime," Draco grumbled.

"Well then what are you doing over here?" Harry chuckled lightly.

"You were making a beautiful sound I wanted to be closer." The blond replied all while falling asleep leaning against Harry.

Port keys always wiped Draco out but it seemed to be worse than usual this time. Harry swung the petite boy up into his arms and carried him over to the bed. He didn't want to invade Draco's personal space or make him uncomfortable so instead of undressing the Malfoy heir Harry transformed his clothes into pajamas so he would be comfortable then covered tucked him in.

After a quick shower Harry too put on his PJ's and climbed in bed next to the blonde.

When Harry woke up the next morning with a face full of silky blond hair. Sometime in the night Draco had rolled over to rest his head on Harry's chest and had a pale arm draped over his waist.

Harry had to admit it wasn't the worst way he'd ever woken up. He didn't want to wake the blond but he also had an overwhelming need to use the restroom so he slipped carefully out of Draco's grasp and went to shower and get dressed for the day.

Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast stopping outside of the partially closed door hearing his name.

"So what is Draco's aversion to having Harry for a mate? He seemed pretty happy curled up with him asleep this morning." Sirius was saying.

"Even though being gay is accepted in our world as normal Draco is afraid he will be ridiculed because male Veela are always submissive when paired with another male." Narcissa explained.

"Since Draco is going to school soon he is hoping his Veela side might pick a female mate." Lucius supplied.

Harry blinked in surprise thinking about how Draco had curled into his side when he had woken up the night before and wandered if this was part of the reason. The raven haired boy contemplated this for a moment. He could admit that Draco was attractive but he wasn't sure he was interested in starting a life long relationship at the age of eleven.

Harry waited a moment before entering the kitchen so that the adults wouldn't know he had been eavesdropping. The three of them turned red and went silent as soon as they saw him.

"G'Morning." Harry chirped ignoring their silence. "Who wants breakfast?" Without waiting for an answer he started clanging around pots and pans pulling ingredients out of the cabinet and refrigerator, by the time Draco made it downstairs Harry was sitting plates of bacon, eggs, sausage and home made pancakes on the table.

"What are you boys going to do today?" Lucius asked between bites of pancake.

"I have a group to take out to the reefs and a surf lesson that I couldn't cancel." Harry replied. "Draco, you are more than welcome to join me." He had decided not to put to much pressure on the blond to spend time with him.

"I would like that." Draco replied sheepishly.

Harry nodded in response before finishing his breakfast and heading upstairs to get ready for his day. When Draco finished he joined him.

"Wetsuit or trunks?" Harry asked.

"What are you wearing?" Draco answered with a question of his own.

"I'm wearing trunks." Harry replied raising his eyebrow.

"That's what I'll wear to then." Draco decided taking the pair that were tossed to him before Harry headed into the bathroom to change leaving Draco to do the same in the bedroom.

The tour of the reef went well as the group Harry had listened to his every instruction. It amazed Draco that even though Harry was at least half the age of all of the tourists in the group they followed his every word.

"They all think I'm older, And most of them like getting a tour from an Aussie that doesn't charge an arm and a leg." Harry explained with a laugh as the boys headed down to the beach by the house to meet Harry's surfing pupil.

Draco had been enjoying himself until they got within a few yards of said pupil and she turned and ran down the beach to Harry.

"Harry!" The petite girl exclaimed jumping into his arms. She looked like a model in her swim trunks and bikini.

"Hey Krista!" Harry greeted swinging her around in a circle. "Krista this is Draco my pen pal I told you about."

Draco gave a grim smile and nod in greeting. But otherwise just glared at the girl.

"Harry I made you something." Krista announced. Pulling a necklace out of her pocket. It was a simple white sea shell hanging on a braided hemp chord.

"Krista, you didn't have to do that." Harry smiled bending down to her level so she could put it around his neck.

Draco after that declined surfing with the two and instead made his way back up to the house where he continues to sulk for close to a week. Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out was wrong with the blond.

Cissy had finally had enough and cornered her son in the library. "Draco what has gotten into you?" She demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He crossed his arms defensively.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with you. I asked what had gotten into you. We brought you to see Harry and you've been locked in the library all week." Cissy stood firm. She was going to figure out what was wrong with her son.

"Harry spends all of his time with that girl." Draco replied childishly.

"Draco, Is that what this is all about? Harry canceled all of his plans for your time here. The only time he has been with Krista was when she stopped by earlier with her girlfriend to invite you and Harry to a Barbie."

"Her girlfriend?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, She is eighteen Draco. She has no interest in Harry nor Harry in her. They are just friends." Cissy rolled her eyes. "Now why don't you go tell Harry you would love to go to that party."

Draco blushed but went to do as he was told with a smile on his face.

Draco actually found himself having fun at the party. Harry even danced with him a few times and introduced him to several of his friends so that the blond didn't feel left out if Harry was dancing with someone else.

Sometime after dark Draco was gathered by the bon fire when Harry approached him with a hoodie. "IT might be hotter than hell during the day but it can get a little chilly at night." He smiled.

"Thank you, And thank you for bringing me." Draco hoped Harry wouldn't see him blushing in the dark.

"The night's not over with yet. Come with me." Harry held out his hand and Draco took it allowing Harry to lead him away from everyone else. They walked several yards away from the group to where the field they were in dropped off into a cliff overlooking the ocean. There was a full moon and it's light rippled off the water. Dolphins could be seen jumping through the surf. Harry conjured a blanket for them to sit on and began to watch the sky.

Draco copied him even though he didn't know what they were looking for. After a moment though there was a whistling noise and the sky lit up with bright bursts of color. At seeing the astonished look on Draco's face Harry pointed down to the beach below where several dark shadows were rushing around sending up the fireworks.

"Sadie and Sable they are the mad genius' of rosewood academy." He explained leaning back on his arms to better enjoy the display. Draco found himself more interested in the reds and blues and golds lighting up Harry's face than he was the fireworks themselves, Without stopping to think about it Draco leaned down pressing his lips against Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he closed them losing himself in the kiss. It was a short kiss and both pulled away blushing furiously. Refusing to look at one another they turned their attention back to the sky.

Still not looking at the blond Harry reached out taking his hand in his own.

They walked home hand in hand that night still blushing anytime their eyes met in a childish innocence. Both feeling that their first kiss being with each other was the most brilliant thing in the world.

Harry's birthday rolled around along with a big decision for Draco, his parents were leaving for their villa in France the next day and Draco could either choose to go with them or stay with Harry until time for school to start.

The party was the strangest Draco had ever seen there were animals everywhere. Not all of them were Harry's either it seemed that some of them came as guests.

The two boys hadn't had another kiss but they could often be found cuddling against one another or holding hands and Harry's party was no exception. Harry greeted all of his friends and other guests with Draco by his side.

"You two are so cute." Cissy cooed while Sirius took a picture.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed as a large bird of some sort landed on his shoulder scaring Draco out of his wits. It clucked a few times in distress to Harry before taking off back into the trees.

"Padfoot there is someone here they are just outside of the front wards." Harry translated the birds warning.

Without hesitation Sirius took off for the front of the house with Harry right behind him and just for extra measures Harry's Tiger Sheila tagged along.

After a few minutes of waiting Draco and his parents went looking for them to make sure everything was okay. They found the Black's sitting with a haggard looking man in the kitchen.

"Draco," Harry looked up with a stressed smile. "This is my other godfather Remus Lupin."

"I couldn't miss my cubs eleventh birthday." Remus smiled he looked rough but his amber eyes were soft with unspoken emotion.

"I. I have guests to attend to." Harry stuttered out getting up from his chair to go back outside.

"Harry, Wait." Draco called going to catch up with him. "I haven't given you my present yet."

Harry stopped and turned to look down at the slightly shorter boy.

"I'm staying for the rest of the summer." Draco blushed standing on his tip toes to kiss Harry quickly on the lips.

Harry's face broke into a smile and he picked Draco up spinning him around before sitting him down again.

After the party Harry sat down with Sirius and Remus to talk to the man he couldn't remember ever being in his life who now had randomly showed up at his party.

"You see Harry, I'm a werewolf. I never trusted myself to be around you much. I was afraid I would hurt you." Remus explained.

"That's not true." Harry shook his head. "You called me your cub. If that was true you wouldn't want to hurt me even in full transformation. The wolf would recognize me as family."

Remus looked at Sirius in surprise.

"He's an extremely intelligent kid Remus. You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that." Sirius chuckled.

Harry sighed and shook his head again. "Look, I understand your reasoning but you can't expect me to pretend I've known you my entire life. It's going to take me time to get to know you."

Without giving the werewolf time to answer Harry transformed into a raven and flew out of the room.

Over the following weeks Harry did begin to form a closer relationship with Remus but he formed an even closer one with Draco. They spent their every waking moment together surfing and swimming. Sometimes they went into town to catch a movie or have lunch.

Before long the end of August came and it would soon be time for Draco to go home and get ready for school.

The morning of Draco's last day with Harry the blond woke up to find the boy missing. Sirius hadn't seen him all morning either.

Draco sulked around the house not knowing what was going on or where Harry was this was supposed to be their last day together and Harry was nowhere to be found.

Finally around lunch time Harry's koala Aiden crept into the room with a note.

_Dragon,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I'll explain if you come down to the beach._

_Raven._

Draco shrugged it wasn't much to go on but it was better than nothing. He had already dressed in his swim trunks as he and Harry both did everyday so he went straight to the beach. There were several of Harry's classmates and friends there but no sign of Harry.

"Draco," Krista called running up. "Go down to the edge over there. Harry is waiting for you."

Draco looked at the girl thinking she was crazy but did what she said regardless. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Krista tap him with her wand.

Draco reached the water's edge still unable to find Harry. There was a splash of water and Draco found himself looking at a dolphin in the water.

It chattered at him and turned with its back to him and chattered again. It took a few tries but the dolphin finally communicated that it wanted Draco to grab its fin.

Remembering Harry's ability to speak with animals he shrugged and waded in.

The dolphin took off under water and an air bubble formed around Draco's head so he could breath. The blond had no idea how long they had been swimming for but the dolphin seemed to be getting tired when they came to where the cliffs came down into the water. There was an opening in the side and they swam into it from there they started swimming up. After swimming up for at least five minutes they eventually broke surface and Draco gasped in awe. They had arrived in an underwater cave or at least the only way in or out was underwater. The rest looked like an oasis. There was a lake in the middle of the cave, and tropical trees all around it. At the edge of the lake a lunch was laid out on a blanket.

"What do you think?" Harry asked,

Draco spun around quickly in the water looking stunned the last time he had checked a dolphin had been where Harry was currently floating lazily in the water.

"Didn't I tell you? One of my Animagus forms is a dolphin." He them grinned at Draco's expression.

"You failed to mention that part." Draco smiled as the two of them climbed out of the water and Harry did a charm to dry them off.

Harry had prepared Draco's favorite foods for lunch and they spent the rest of the day in the cave spending their last few hours together enjoying each other's company. Even taking a short nap in the hammock that was strung between two trees by the lake.

"Write me every week I want to know about Hogwarts." Harry smiled though he was trying not to cry.

A tear slipped down Draco's cheek as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist burying his face in his chest. They had a summer together full of puppy love and leaving each other would be the boy's first taste of heartbreak.

"I'll write every day." Draco promised releasing Harry so he could take a hold of the portkey that would get him back home.

Harry stepped back allowing Remus to place a comforting hand on his shoulder as Draco vanished knowing he would talk to the blond again soon.

The first few weeks that Harry didn't here from the blond didn't worry him too much he just figured he was busy with school. By the end of September Harry began to send letters that received no response. Lucius and Cissy continued to write to Sirius but neither knew why Draco wasn't returning Harry's correspondence.

Finally by the time Christmas holidays rolled around Harry made a floo call. Cissy took a few moments to ask Harry how school was going and how he was doing before going to get Draco. The newest Malfoy to go into Slytherin house stepped in front of the fire with a sneer on his face.

"I don't want to talk to you Black. When will you take the hint? Leave me alone!" Draco snarled before canceling the floo connection.

"It never gets easier."

Harry looked up blinking the tears out of his eyes. He had been sitting at the edge of the entrance to his cave for hours with his feet in the water. There was a sea turtle poking its head out of the water looking at him.

"I've been around a long time and even though the first heart breaks the worst. None of them get any easier." It swam closer.

"Hey Chester." Harry replied to it sadly.

"You are only eleven young Raven. It's too young to give up."

"I know Chester, It's just I don't know. I really started to like him and it seemed like he felt the same way." Harry sighed brushing his long hair back out of his eyes.

"You like him, or you liked the idea that you could be his mate?" Chester questioned wisely.

"I guess the thought that I could be his mate is what made me think he would stick around." Harry shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"And you will be wrong. Time and time and time again." Chester spoke wisely. "You are smart. The smartest human I've ever seen. But you will always get things wrong. Instead of sitting around being miserable learn from your mistakes and move on."

"You're right Chester. Thank you." Harry smiled.

The turtle was right, if Harry spent all of his time moping about the past he would never find his future.

Harry was going to move on.

3 years later 3 years later 3 years later 3 years later.

"Harry how would you feel about going to Hogwarts as a possible competitor for the triwizard tournament?" Sirius asked as Harry walked in the door with his surf board. The teen had grown several inches over the past few years and now stood at just under six foot tall. He had started keeping his hair cut short and spiked it magically so even in the water it wouldn't fall flat.

His rigorous surfing along with now taking kick boxing had him in perfect shape his abs were toned and his arms muscular.

"Oh, did Rose Wood get selected then?" He asked his accent thicker than ever.

"Yea, Rose Wood and Salem academy will be competing against Hogwarts. I think they want to see which school does better because they start you out at five years old here, eleven years old at Hogwarts and nine years old at Salem. They want to see what the advantages and disadvantages of the different ages are. Anyone who has had formal magical training for at least six years can enter." Remus threw in. The man had grown on Harry and had never left.

"Yea, I'm in." Harry grinned. He was a little unsure of seeing Draco after all this time but he still remembered Chester's advice and he wasn't going to let Draco ruin his chances at this competition.

Harry entered the great hall at the lead of his classmates. Over the past few years he had gained a confidence and radiated power rather than floundering in it, and his muscular build and bronze skin had most of the female population drooling as Harry led his classmates in between the tables to join Salem Academy students.

He waved his hand causing the ceiling in the great hall to become overcast with thunder bursts and lighting strikes. The candles in the hall all blew out and a gray mist filtered along the floor. Harry and his fellow classmates had come up with the idea because the creepy cold feel was the exact opposite of where they came from and was showy at the same time.

As the group took their place at the front each wizard from Rose Wood Academy along with Harry waved their hands and canceled their spells bringing the great hall back to its previous state.

The Salem Institutes headmistress went down the line introducing her students and then Dr. Flanks the Headmaster at Rose Wood went down the line introducing them.

When it came down to Harry he stepped forward bowing slightly. When he straightened again his eyes met a set of silver orbs. At first sight of the blond Harry's eyes softened before thinking back to what the boy had done to him and his gaze hardened before he straightened looking forward.

As the Headmaster finished introducing all of the Rose Wood students they added their final touch. Each student transformed into their animagus and Harry stepped forward in his tiger form letting out an earsplitting growl causing several students including Draco to jump.

This was going to be a fun year.

AN- Thank you all for reading the second chapter. First of all I want to apologize if this chapter seemed rushed. There were some things that needed to be taken care of before we could get into the story. My second apology goes out to any true Aussie's reading and I know there are a few. I live in America and have never been to Australia. I apologize greatly for anything I botch up too badly.

Thanks again everyone.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast Harry and his classmates made quick work of making themselves at home quite literally in one of the schools unused corridors. Quick work meaning it had taken them most of the night. After which they had all chosen abandoned classrooms off of the corridor as their rooms and had spent the rest of the night personalizing them. Even though none of them got much sleep it didn't excuse them from an early morning kickboxing class.

At home that was how they did things they started before breakfast with something that worked their cardio and stamina After breakfast they had independent study which they could use doing whatever they wanted until lunch and between lunch and dinner they had classes. At dinner time they would go home for dinner and time with their families before bed.

When Harry dragged himself into the great hall for breakfast he learned not only that news traveled fast but that it was also often misconstrued along the way. The local paper 'The Daily Prophet' had already gotten wind of his return to his native land.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Returns At Last._

_But is he who we think he is?_

_It was brought to this writer's attention that Harry Potter now known as Harry Potter-Black, Arrived at Hogwarts school last night as a possible competitor in the Tri-Wizard cup._

_As you all know Harry would normally not be able to compete because he should only be in his fourth year at the age of fourteen. _

_However Mr. Potter-Black it seems has been living in Australia with his godfather Sirius Black these past fourteen years. It is not yet known rather Black kidnapped the boy but The Ministry has assured us they are looking into the case._

_Because Harry grew up in Australia he began his formal magical training at the age of five instead of eleven like magical children here._

_Some have to wonder if this is a good idea It seems that learning to control his magic from such a young age has made our savior dark._

_One Hogwarts student was reported as saying Mr. Potter-Black seemed to radiate energy and as a finale to the school's presentation The-Boy-Who-Lived scared most of the school by turning into a tiger animagus and growling at everyone._

_Has our young savior lost sight of what is right?_

_This reporter plans to find out._

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the paper down on the table and finished his breakfast. He had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast as the Gryffindor table had annoyed him the night before. He had only found three of the students at that table to be tolerable two twins by the names of Fred and George and a boy named Neville. Everyone else was either hell bent and determined to get in his pants or wanted to know what Voldemort was like. Or one bushy haired girl had even had the audacity to ask him if he was all looks or if he had brains to go with his brawn.

The little red head girl he recognized from the Gryffindor table the night before who had asked to feel his arms sauntered up to him at the Ravenclaw table and plopped herself down in his lap.

"Hi Harry," She purred.

"Can I help you?" Harry questioned glaring at the obstacle between him and his breakfast.

"I bet you can." She giggled batting her eyelashes at him.

"What is with Brit chicks?" Harry asked. "Are you all sluts or is it just you?" He then dumped her promptly on the floor and went back to his breakfast.

Harry exited the great hall to put his name in the Goblet of Fire before heading back to his room to place the final touches. On the way he noticed the two red head twins from the night before huddled in a corner talking in hushed tones.

Harry transformed into his raven form and flew over to land on Fred's shoulder looking down at the map they were holding at least until Fred noticed the weight on his shoulder and jumped dropping both the map and knocking Harry off with a squawk. Harry snatched up the map in his beak and flew off down the corridor with it. By the time the twins caught up Harry was sitting on a step looking over the map in interest.

"G'day," He greeted. "Fred, George." He nodded to each in turn.

"How can you."

"Tell us apart?"

They asked looking at each other imploringly.

A small smirk was all they got as Harry stood to his feet and handed the map back. "Interesting little toy you got there. There is someone I would like you to meet come with me."

Fred and George both looked at each other again sharing grins. The sexiest male in the school was requesting they follow him somewhere.

Of course they had no argument and followed quietly to an abandoned corridor on the sixth floor that the Rose Wood boys had taken over. The twins stopped and waited while Harry placed his hand flat on a door their jaws dropping when it opened.

Inside was a beach. A giant wave pool was set in the center of the room surrounded by white sand and trees. Students were either swimming or surfing in the pool some were laying on the beach under the artificial sun, they had somehow charmed the ceiling to be almost like the great hall. Only instead of reflecting the sky outside it reflected the weather in Australia. Harry slipped off his shoes and headed towards a grove of trees on the far side of the corridor. Fred and George followed looking around in amazement. Several doors were set into the walls off of the beach looking almost like changing rooms you would find on a real beach. They figured these were the students bedrooms.

"Fred, George. I would like you to meet Messrs. Moony and Padfoot." Harry grinned. Sirius and Remus were lounging in lawn chairs under the shade of the trees.

Fred and George looked at Harry silently asking if he was telling the truth or not before dropping to their knees in the sand bowing to the two men.

"We're not worthy, We're not worthy." They chanted.

"I found your Map." Harry explained nodding to the twins. Sirius had told Harry stories of the Marauder's days at Hogwarts. "Strangely enough I don't show up on it." Harry pointed out before leaving the twins to grovel at Sirius and Remus' feet.

Harry returned to his room for a little bit of relaxation and perhaps a nap before lunch. He had worked hard on his room to make it look like his cave from home. Complete with a pool in the middle of the room to recreate his lake.

There were also several trees and sand like in the common room. Harry had placed a hammock hanging between two trees in lieu of a bed and as a special touch he had place another smaller pool off to the side of the 'lake' with seats all around the inner edge which he could charm to shoot jets of water from the sides. The muggles called it a hot tub and Harry had used the idea thinking it would relax his muscles after the longer more taxing training exercises.

"_You Should get some sleep Raven."_ Aiden commented creeping down a tree branch to look at the dark circles under the teens eyes.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled. He had to leave most of his familiars at home but he of course had a few he just couldn't leave behind. Aiden the koala had come along of course as had Sheila the tiger, Toby the Black and white Argentine Tegu . And Darishka the python.

There were of course a few birds flitting around the room they were too spastic to be very good for conversation but they reminded the boy of home.

Harry was changing into his swim trunks when Sheila sniffed the air. "_ The two red head look a likes are outside your door Raven." _

"Thank you Sheila." Harry nodded casting the charm to start his hot tub before going to open the door.

"We are forever."

"In your debt."

The twins announced before noticing that Harry was in naught but a pair of shorts. Both stared at his tan muscled chest mouths agape.

"Come come now boys, I know I'm nice to look at but it is impolite to stare." Harry teased before ushering them into the room and going to slip into the hot tub. The jets relaxing away the tension in his shoulders.

"Your room is more amazing than the common room is." Fred commented.

"I'm ready to transfer." George added.

"I like you two. You are more than welcome to come by anytime you'd like. Stay if you want. More hammocks can be hung, or I can make mine bigger." Harry winked.

The twins faces came pretty close to matching their hair before they stopped blushing both grinning from ear to ear.

George shrieked as Sheila came out from her hiding spot to say hello. After Sheila made her presence known everyone else did as well and Harry had to introduce each one. After Aiden had climbed back into his tree Harry checked his watch.

"Not that I mind your company but doesn't your free period end here in about five minutes?"

The twins checked the watches on the others wrist before starting. "Bloody hell. It's potions first thing Snape will skin us if we are late again." Fred exclaimed.

"We will see you later mate." George waved as they headed out the door.

"Call me Raven!" Harry called after them with a laugh as the door shut.

That night Harry sat with the Slytherin's quickly falling into a conversation with a boy named Blaise Zambini and an aristocratic girl by the name of Astoria Greengrass.

Draco was seated a few people down and had taken to glaring at the group.

"Don't worry about him you are sitting in his seat." Blaise joked.

"No, It's not just that." Harry smirked. "Draco and I had a summer fling a few years ago. I imagine he's pissed that I had the nerve to show my face at his school."

"Wait, You and Draco had a thing?" Astoria shrieked causing Draco to glare at them even harder. "I guess that means the ladies who have sold their soul to the devil for you will be disappointed."

"Now now my fair lady." Harry chuckled. "Don't lose hope I it seems am one of the greedy indecisive types as I cannot seem to choose. I can appreciate the fine curves of a woman just as much as the hard planes of a male."

"So why did you break up with him?" Blaise cut in trying to hide his blush.

"It was not I that did the breaking." Harry admitted.

Blaise was prevented from saying anything further by Dumbledore who extinguished all of the light in the room so that the flames of the goblet cast eerie shadows across the walls.

As the goblet sputtered the hall went deathly silent. It spit out the first name and the wrinkled headmaster caught it.

"The Salem champion will be Margaret Jones." He announced.

A petite girl with long brown hair plaited down her back stood with a bright smile on her face and made her way into the room behind the teachers table.

The goblet sputtered again before spitting out the next name." The Hogwarts Champion will be Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore smiled warmly shaking the hand of his Champion.

Harry waited with baited breath as the Goblet shot out the final name for the Rose Wood Champion. It was almost the world had stopped and the clocks had quit ticking while Harry waited.

"The Rose Wood champion is... Harry Potter-Black!" Everyone from Rose Wood erupted into cheers and catcalls. They all knew Harry was the best choice if they wanted a win.

As soon as Harry walked into the room where the other two champions had gone envelopes appeared in front of several people from various tables.

Astoria noticed hers before anyone else it seemed and opened it quietly.

_Dearest Lady Greengrass,_

_You are hereby requested to attend the Celebration in honor of the choosing of one Harry Potter-Black as Rose Wood champion._

_The celebration is to be held in the previously abandoned sixth floor corridor. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rose Wood Academy._

She read it out loud to Blaise who then opened his own to find it said much the same thing. The Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom were opening similar invites at the Gryffindor table. Luna Lovegood and a few of the Salem students at the Ravenclaw table, and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot at the HufflePuff table.

Harry didn't like the way Headmaster Dumbledore looked at him. Harry had been inviting the other champions to a party in the Rose Wood corridor when the man had entered and his twinkling icy blue eyes had sent chills up the raven haired teens spine.

It felt almost like Dumbledore wanted to eat him or something. It made him nervous. Harry shook the thought from his head as he lead Cedric and Margaret up the stairs to the sixth floor and let them into the common room. A spell had been placed on the door so that anyone who came through was immediately in swimwear.

"Welcome to Rose Wood. Make yourselves at home and enjoy the party." Harry chuckled leaving them to go into his room where The twins, Blaise, Astoria, Luna and Neville had been instructed to go.

"Welcome to my private party." Harry threw out his arms in greeting at everyone.

A few hours and several drinks later found Harry sitting in the hot tub with Astoria sitting on the ledge behind him her legs in the water on either side of him rubbing the raven haired teens shoulders. Fred and George were lounged on his hammock. Neville was admiring the plants and animals with Luna while Blaise was lounging in the hot tub with his feet in Harry's lap.

"There isss sssomeone who wisshesss to come in." Darishka elicited a squeal from Astoria slithering over her lap to speak to Harry.

"Who isss it my lovely?" Harry hissed back at the python.

"The blonde who usssed to visssit you." Darishka replied before slithering away again.

Harry smirked and to avoid moving out from under the hands massaging his shoulders simply waved his hand opening the door. Draco stood there looking abashed. He hadn't been wanting in he had been attempting to eavesdrop.

"Come on in Dragon." Harry called across the room

Draco took a look around the room before recognition hit him and he blushed bright red before shaking his head and turning to leave.

He found he couldn't move forward though every step he tried to take moved him in the opposite direction until he was standing far enough inside of Harry's room for Harry to close the door closing the blond in.

"Let me go Raven." Draco snapped.

"I don't have you." Harry replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders as Astoria finished massaging and slid into the water next to him.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Draco, Come have some fun." She giggled taking another drink of the fruity slushy Harry had whipped up.

"Come now Dragon. The water is fine." Harry coaxed patting the water beside him.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone! Why did you have to come?" Draco shouted before rushing to the door relieved he could move again and fled out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What's he got shoved up his arse now?" Blaise questioned shaking his head.

"You mean he isn't always like that?" Harry asked with a smile climbing out of the hot tub. With a wave of his wand there was a campfire going by the 'lake'. Harry then gathered up his guitar and went to sit next to the fire.

He strummed down the strings and played a few stray notes before beginning a soft melodic song. Everyone except for the twins who seemed content to watch propped up on their elbows from the hammock.

" _Once upon a shooting star, I asked the heavens to take me to where you are. _

_The stars alignments just couldn't fight it and now here I find you in my arms._

_Now like a fallen angel sent to me I don't know how much better life could be._

_I must have been blind if I couldn't see what you were doing, doing to me._

_I felt my first taste, taste of young love, I swore you were a gift from above._

_What was I thinking? Where did I go wrong? _

_You left me behind like yesterday's song._

_Like the waves on the beach ripping castles of sand apart, your wake has shattered my heart._

_Now I wishing on stars ever since then that someone would teach me to love again..."_

There was soft applause all around to which Harry stood and took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you all." He grinned. "Now you are all welcome to stay or go. It is of course your choice. I however am going to bed."

Harry transformed his swim trunks into silky pajama bottoms and went to the hammock. Fred started to move but Harry just rolled over top of him to land in between the him and George.

Astoria and Luna chose to share another hammock that had been strung up while Neville and Blaise sacked out on sleeping bags by the fire. All of them feeling like they were actually camping out under the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

November wrapped around the school with a cold chilly wind which impaired Harry's ability to go for outdoor runs. In fact most of the RoseWood students stayed indoors most of the time and stayed bundled in heavy coats.

Harry had quickly become popular amongst both competing schools for his easy going ways and his looks certainly didn't hurt his popularity. He was almost always surrounded by people Draco watched him with a scowl and this didn't escape Harry's notice either.

They were two weeks away from the first task when a group of aurors showed up at the school demanding Sirius Black come with them for questioning. Harry stood up from the Ravenclaw table and marched head held high to the group of aurors before Sirius had even rose to his feet.

"Gentleman, My name is Harry Potter-Black and I have heard wonderful things about your department. I've even been looking into joining myself after I graduate from Rose Wood of course. I was curious to know however what it is you need my father for?" The teen wore a look of confidence and a friendly smile.

The Aurors became awestruck at being faced by the-boy-who-lived himself for a moment before one was finally able to answer.

"We have order's to take him to the Ministry for questioning."

"Is he being accused of a crime?" Harry then questioned.

"No, we just have a few questions for him in regards to your whereabouts over the past thirteen years." The same auror replied.

"So this is in response to the article that reporter printed about Sirius possibly kidnapping me then correct?" Harry's smile became predatory.

He didn't receive a reply to this so he continued. "I'm sure that you both know as does whoever you report to, that a reporters job is to write whatever will sell papers then?"

"Yes of course." The Auror replied but seemed a little unsure of himself.

"Then you also know that without proper evidence that I was truly kidnapped you have no legal rights to march into a school of all places and demand anything?" Harry was getting a bit smug upon making the man question himself but he wasn't done yet. "Do you have any physical proof that I was kidnapped after my parent's murders?"

The auror shook his head in the negative.

"Thank you gentlemen for your visit then, when you somehow manage to find the evidence that will allow you to treat my father like a criminal please come back for another chat. Have a nice day." Harry turned and went back to his breakfast while the aurors looking quite abashed left the premises. The entire student body looked at Harry in awe. The raven haired teen didn't seem to notice as he ate his porridge and read the paper.

Finally the silence broke and several students rushed over to talk to him. All praised him and congratulated him on baffling the ministries top aurors.

"Oh were they the top goons?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "Could have fooled me I figured they were new from the academy."

Sirius had merely shook his head in amusement and thanked him ruffling his hair on the way out of the great hall.

As the mysterious first task rolled ever closer everyone in the castle was tense, everyone trying to guess what it could be. With two days left to go Harry and one of his fellow students were down by the lake engaged in a kickboxing match. Even with the chill their constant movement had warmed them enough that each was only clad in sweats and tank tops.

They had quite an audience as well from all three schools that had chosen sides while the Weasley twins and Sadie and Sable the Mackenrow twins from Rose Wood began taking bets. None of them noticed that Hogwarts' headmaster Albus Dumbledore had joined them until the unofficial referee called the match claiming Harry the winner.

"Marvelous, Marvelous well done boys!" Dumbledore cheered. "Mr. Black I was wondering if I could have a word with you." He then requested.

Harry shrugged pulling his hoodie back on and followed the strange old man towards the school.

"I've been observing you Mr. Black." Dumbledore began. "You are a very powerful young wizard. Though I still don't think you are old enough or experienced enough to compete in this tournament."

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I am confident I can manage." Harry gave an irritated smile.

"My boy confidence is wonderful but I don't believe it is enough. You could drop out you know there is a clause in the rules that allow a competitor to drop out if he names a replacement. Surely one of your classmates would jump at the chance." Dumbledore continued on.

"Again sir, thank you for your concern however my classmates couldn't be happier with their champion and I have no intentions of stepping down." Harry ground his teeth together trying to keep his temper in check.

"So, you believe you have a fighting chance against a basilisk then?" Dumbledore got an eerie grin on his face that Harry supposed was meant to frighten him.

Before he was able to respond however an unlikely savior came to his rescue. Draco was strolling across the lawn towards them looking like he had a purpose. When he arrived he addressed Harry almost as if the headmaster wasn't there.

"Your headmaster is looking for you Black. He said to be quick about it."

Harry nodded in Draco's direction.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short Headmaster Dumbledore. Perhaps another time." He gave a slight bow before rushing away.

Draco too gave a slight bow of respect before continuing to the lake. Dumbledore was left with a constipated expression standing alone his plan ruined.

Harry located his Headmaster in his office going over a few pieces of parchment. The man looked up at him in mild surprise.

"Harry, is there a problem?" He greeted.

"No sir, I was told you wanted to see me." Harry replied raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, I haven't sent for you. Someone must have thought it would be an amusing joke." The headmaster smiled.

"Perhaps," Harry nodded. "Sorry to have bothered you." As the teen left his brain was reeling. Why would Draco have told him that for no reason? Surely the blond hadn't done it as a joke there had to have been more to it than that.

The morning of the first task arrived and it seemed everyone other than the champions were a nervous wreck. Particularly Remus and Sirius.

"I'll be fine quit fussing over me like mother hens." Harry scoffed brushing them aside.

"Harry you have got to take this seriously. People have died in these tournaments." Remus pleaded.

"I'm aware of that. If you keep trying to make me nervous I'm not going to be able to concentrate now leave me be." Harry finally lost his temper and locked himself in his room to wait until time to go.

The only instructions he had were to meet with the rest of the champions in one of the lowest levels of the school presumably an old dungeon.

When the time came he allowed Sirius and Remus to indulge themselves a bit with hugging and making over him, then made his way alone to the designated area. He was correct in his assumption that they were indeed in an old dungeon.

One of the Ministry officials, Harry hadn't bothered to remember his name; entered and held out a small black bag.

"There are three magical creatures to be faced today one for each of you. Your task is to get passed it to the door behind it. Inside you will find the clue to your next task. After which you must get passed it again to return to the room next to this one. Understood?"

They all nodded and in turn reached their hands into the bag. Harry pulled out a basilisk, Cedric pulled out a dragon and Margaret a Cerberus. It appeared Harry would be going last though he was curious about how the spectators would be protected from the basilisks gaze.

Harry watched through the two way glass as Cedric entered the arena that looked like it was the size of Hogwarts entire foundation. Along the walls were bleachers where the students and other spectators were protected by shields and wards.

Harry flinched as he saw the Hogwarts champion take a burst of flames to his face and arms. After which he decided he didn't want to watch anymore and conjured a plush arm chair to relax in until his turn came. After a few minutes Margaret was called out and all Harry could hear was the growling and barking of the three headed dog. His curiosity eventually got the best of him as he rose to his feet and looked out the window just in time to see the dog snatch the girl up and toss her in the air like a chew toy.

Luckily for her she landed behind the giant three headed dog and was able to get into the door behind it. After a moment or two the door reopened and she peaked her head out a small box cradled in her arms.

She then seemed to get a brilliant idea and pulled her wand out and a bright beam of light shot out of the end. She pointed the light toward the other side of the room and the dog bounded towards it like a large puppy. Every time it got close she would move it away and the dog continued to chase and pounce after it until she was safely across the room and out of Harry's sight. He took a deep breath knowing they would call him out at any minute.

When his name was called he exited the room and chanced a glance towards the basilisk on the other side of the arena like room. The giant serpent was glaring at the spectators seeming confused as to why it had no effect on them. Harry seemed to be the only one to notice that it's gaze while not hurting anyone yet was weakening the shields. He quickly jumped into action taking to the air in his raven form and circling the snakes head. He got its attention and circled back around to the floor the snake still staring after him.

Unfortunately he had to get into the room and after which the snake's attention would go back to the audience. He didn't want to hurt the basilisk if he could help it though so instead he attempted talking to it.

"_Listen to me brother. I mean you no harm and nothing will happen to you if you leave __the crowd alone and let me enter the room behind you."_

The snake let out a hiss like laughter before replying. _"They will remain safe until you enter that room human. You are no brother of mine."_

Harry sighed he was afraid it would come to this. "_Then you__ leave me no choice."_

He transformed back into his raven form circling the basilisk's head over and over until the creature was dizzy before diving down to claw at it's glowing yellow eyes.

It hissed in pain striking out blindly at the raven but to no avail. Harry landed on the ground once again turning to his human form.

"_I am terribly sorry to have caused you pain. You left me no choice."_ Harry apologized.

The snake hissed in laughter again not seeming to mind not having the use of its eyes. "_I have been __blind since before you were born human. I can still smell you. All you have done is prevented me from killing the others. I will still have you."_

Harry shook his head replying in English. "Not if I can help it." He quickly turned to his snake form slithering quickly around the Basilisk to the door. He changed back and opened the door slipping in and closing it behind him mere seconds before the giant serpent struck the closed door nearly shattering it.

A plain silver box sat upon a table in the otherwise barren room he grabbed it and went back to the door with it under his arm. Now he just had to make it back to the other side of the room.

He opened the door slowly and stepped out not taking his eyes off of the basilisk. He slowly crept around it jumping as it lunged at him he somehow landed atop its head.

Harry found himself a part of the strangest rodeo known to mankind as the snake bucked and swerved and lunged trying to get rid of it's passenger.

As the basilisk whipped around Harry found his chance and got carefully to his feet he pretended he was back home on a surf board and slid down the beast jumping when he reached the end of its tail and tumbled into the target room.

He could hear the applause from the other side of the door. A brief thought crossed his mind as to how they were going to wrangle the basilisk again but he didn't particularly care at the moment.

He looked up to the screen where scores were being placed and heaved a deep breath. While he had lost points for injuring the basilisk he was still tied in first place with Margaret with forty-three points apiece.

He had made it out in a lot better shape than the other two had however and the school's nurse needed to only give him a once over before releasing him the other two would be in her care for a while. Diggory due to burns and Margaret due to the bites she had received.

Harry exited the dungeons mentally preparing himself for the rumor mill he had given away not one but two of his animagus forms and spoken parseltongue to boot.

What he wasn't expecting however was the sudden blond force that hit him like a sack of bricks knocking the wind out of him and squeezing him like a vice.

"Merlin, I was so scared. That was horrible. I'm so sorry. Please don't scare me like that again." The force released him and there was a smack to the back of his head. "Don't do that to me!" Draco then demanded standing in front of him arms crossed over his chest.

Harry was slightly confused to say the least but the pouty look on Draco's face made it impossible for Harry to pretend to hate him. Instead he held out his arms for a hug which Draco quickly stepped into.

"I'm sorry I was such an arse Raven. Can you forgive me?" The blond asked.

"I can try my best." Harry replied honestly. "But I refuse to make a promise I might not be able to keep."

Draco nodded his understanding and stepped away blushing. There was a moment of awkward silence before Harry breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Would you like to come back to my room and talk?"

"If you don't mind." Draco agreed quietly following behind the taller brunette up to the sixth floor corridor.

When they entered Harry immediately started his hot tub and sat his clue box next to it. Draco entered behind him remembering their last night together in the cave in Australia.

"Where is everyone?" He asked cautiously. "I figured everyone would be here to celebrate with you."

"It's dinner time I'm sure there will be a big enough party tonight though." Harry replied stripping to his boxers and sliding into the hot tub.

"Is that the clue?" Draco asked sitting down next to the tub while Harry took the silver box into his hands.

"Yeah," Harry opened the box and removed a large pink flower that looked like a lily.

"Is that it? Not much of a clue." Draco scrunched up his face.

"It is if you know what it is and that's not all." Harry slid the box to Draco to read the inscription on the inside.

_You never know what you've got till it's gone_

_Better find it quick you don't have very long_

_In the place where this flower does grow_

_Make it there and then you will know_

_A chance to rescue that which you love above all_

_Or lose it forever_

_It's your call._

"It's a flower. Flowers grow everywhere. What's so special about this one?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm disappointed in you Draco. For such a potions fanatic you don't know much. This is a Rare Arabian Powder Lily. They originated in obviously Arabia but now they only grow in one place." Harry looked at the soft pedals of the flower in a strange fascination.

"Where?" Draco asked curiously.

"In the Forbidden Forest," Harry grinned with a strangely eerie glow in his emerald green eyes. "Deep in the Forbidden Forest."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Welcome back or simply welcome depending on rather you were a fan of my writing in the past. Yes indeed I have been gone for a while but I am going to do my very best to update everything a little more steadily now. As per usual I own nothing you recognize and this story is going to be Harry/Draco, very soon actually. Reviews are welcomed as long as you offer constructive criticism if you're planning on dogging something that's wrong with the story. A big thank you to SnowTigerQueen as well.**

**Thanks and happy reading. **

Harry pondered over the clue of the second task for the next few weeks before realizing it didn't matter who or what they took from him if he didn't know how to get it back and thus he could usually be discovered laying in his hammock reading every book he could find on the forest and the creatures dwelling within it, he hadn't left his room for more than his classes in at least a week.

Astoria smiled as she walked into the room in her bikini then sat on his hammock, poking his stomach. "Hey when did you turn from the party king into a book worm?" she asked teasingly.

"Since I figured out the clue to the second task." Harry grinned sticking his tongue out at her before pulling her into the hammock with him tickling her.

Astoria squealed and started to squirm against him causing the hammock to rock. "No fair!" she squeaked out and kept squirming.

Draco frowned as he walked in then jealously watched from the door way.

"Hey Dray," Harry laughed nodding for him to come in, "Join in the fun you can get her from the other side." He offered. "They had talked and were slowly working on the friendship thing but Harry still hadn't entirely forgiven him.

Draco shook his head and waked over to the water sitting his feet in. "I'm not a fan of the idea of touching a girl." he said sneering, as if Astoria had cooties.

Astoria frowned hurt and cuddled into Harry. "That's mean"." she whispered.

"You must forgive Draco," Harry hugged her kissing the top of her head in a brotherly fashion "He knows not who he is."

Astoria giggled and cuddled close to him, humming softly. "Your comfy, nap with me." She said sweetly.

Draco narrowed his eyes and shot a tickling hex at Harry. "No I know not why you bother leading others on." he muttered.

"What is this Shakespeare in the park?" Harry asked laughing. "Thou doth not leadeth anyone on."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "though leadeth on all females as thou doth not like females." he said sweetly.

"Just because I like boys doesn't mean I can't like girls too." Harry pointed out swaying gently in the hammock with his arms around Astoria.

Draco stared over and raised an eyebrow. "But that doesn't mean you do like girls. You hold her as if you were her brother." he pointed out.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Because he knows I have a crush on one of the twins." she snapped.

"That she does." Harry raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I just happen to be cuddly, you remember?"

Draco blushed bright red and turned his head away, a sad look appearing in his eyes. He still couldn't believe what he had thrown away.

Astoria smiled and cuddled closer to Harry. "Do you think I have a chance with Fred?" she asked shyly.

"I think Fred's fear is not having a chance with you." Harry laughed tapping her nose. "But I'm sure he will come around." He teased checking his watch. "It is dinner time you two would you like to head down?"

Draco slid out of the water and cast a drying spell on himself then transfigured his trunks into his school uniform. "Love to." he said with a sarcastic smile.

Astoria giggled. "I have to go change. I am only in my bikini and I wouldn't want to make Fred to lustful." she said happily.

"You left a pair of jeans and a shirt last time you were here." Harry chuckled. "They're in my trunk."he helped her out of the hammock before getting up as well pulling on a shirt with his sweatpants and then grabbing a hoodie. "This place is cold in the winter." He whined going to lean on Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and gently kissed Harry's cheek. "You could use heating charms." he teased.

Astoria quickly pulled the jeans and shirt over her bikini then smiled to Harry. "I look okay?" she asked,

"Lovely as always my love," Harry replied with a smile offering her one arm and Draco the other.

Draco smiled and slid his arm through Harry's happily, while jealously thinking of how Harry used to talk about him like that.

Astoria smiled happily and slid a hand through his arm. "Thank you sweetie." she said sweetly.

Harry lead them down to the great hall sitting in between them before unlinking his arms from theirs.

Just as they got seated Dumbledore rose to his feet raising his hands for silence. "This year as has been the tradition with all Triwizard championships past. There will be a yule ball, Champions will open with a dance with their respective dates for the evening. Now dig in." HE announced.

Draco stared up surprised at Dumbledore then started to slowly eat, praying Harry would ask him.

Astoria smiled softly and looked to Harry. "Who ya gonna ask?" she whispered.

"Well I would like to ask you to be my partner for the opening dance?" He asked sweetly. "And as for my date I'm not sure yet."

Astoria gigged and nodded her head happily. "I'd love to. I'm not that good of a dancer though." she warned giddily.

"I will teach you." Harry chuckled as he filled his plate with mashed potatoes and chicken gravy, giving a weary look to one of his classmates as they sat down next to Draco, The teen was tall and athletic looking with shoulder length oil black hair. "Hi, I'm Damien." He smiled brightly at Draco holding out his hand.

Draco smiled and took Damian's hand. "Draco. Pleasure." he all but purred.

Astoria smiled happily and hugged Harry, eating a salad for her own dinner. 'Thank you Harry."

"My pleasure Torie," Harry chuckled hugging her back while keeping an ear on the conversation next to him.  
"I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me." Damien grinned kissing Draco's knuckles.

Draco bit his lip. "Uhm can I get back to you with an answer?" he asked softy, he had his hopes up that Harry might ask him.

Astoria giggled and bit her lip. "Think I should ask Fred to be my date?" she asked shyly.

"Aw come on?" Damien pouted. "I'm a good guy, Ask Raven he'll vouch for me. Won't you Harry?"  
Harry barely looked up making a noncommittal disapproving noise before nodding to Astoria. "Do it I dare you."

Draco bit his lip then looked to Harry. "Harry?" he asked quietly.

Astoria grinned and stood up then shyly walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Fred's shoulder.

Harry shrugged, "Personally, I don't know why Big D would ask for my shining review because he and I have never seen eye to eye." He replied jealously. "But maybe he'll tickle your fancy even if he is a guy." He muttered before getting up and storming out of the hall.  
"Lovely Ms. Greengrass." Fred smiled turning around. "How can I assist you madame?"

Astoria smiled shyly and bit her lip. "Would you go with me to the ball?" she asked shyly.

Draco frowned and gently touched Harry's arm. "Harry, do you have any problem with me going with Damian?" he asked praying Harry would say yes.

Fred grinned pulling Astoria into his lap kissing her before chuckling. "That by the way, Is a yes."  
Harry frowned. "You've never taken my feelings into consideration before why start now?" He questioned bitterly before bolting back to his room shutting the door and putting Sheila on guard duty.

Draco stared after Harry hurt before he looked down and nodded his consent to Damian, knowing now that Harry didn't want him like that anymore.

Astoria grinned breathlessly up at him and softly pecked his lips, before she looked up and saw that Harry was gone. "where did harry run off to?"

"He was just there a second ago." Fred frowned not knowing himself where he'd gone.  
Damien grinned kissing Draco's knuckles again. "Don't worry about him, he's been moody since your last visit to Oz."

Draco looked down and smiled weakly. "Is my fault. I broke his heart." he said quietly.

Astoria frowned when she saw Damian kiss Draco's knuckles then looked up at Fred. "I think Draco hurt Harry with out meaning to." she said quietly.

"I really wish those two would just screw and get it over with." Fred sighed. "Go after him if you need to."  
Damien cocked his head to the side. "And he broke mine." he shrugged. "It's a ruthless cycle it is.

Astoria smiled and kissed Fred's cheek. "I'm gonna go make sure he's okay. He's my brother." she said simply then slipped from his lap and headed up to the floor where Harry's room was.

Draco frowned and looked at Damian. "He dated you?" he asked quietly.

"No just refused me time and time again." Damian shrugged. "I finally gave up and got over him."  
Harry had pulled out his punching bag as soon as he'd locked himself in and was mercilessly wailing on it. Pretending it was Damien Winters.

Astoria smiled and knocked on the door, wondering who was on guard duty.

Draco frowned and nodded his head. 'Your not asking me to get back at him are you?" he asked warily.

Sheila growled at Harry who growled back to allow Astoria in while continuing his abuse of the bag.  
"I'm over him and believe it is time to move on." Damien shook his head. "I find you very attractive and intelligent."

Draco frowned and nodded his head, accepting the compliment while not sure he trusted Damien. "Thank you." he said politely.

Astoria walked in and gently hugged harry from behind. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Ew you're touching me." Harry teased knowing he was sweaty as he stopped his assault on the punching bag.

Astoria giggled and kept hugging him. "Your the one who's all sweaty and stinky." she teased then let go and moved to the side to watch him.

Harry again began his work out a little more slowly paced this time. "I don't know." He muttered. "I guess I never got over Draco as much as I'd like to pretend that I did." He swung an extra hard kick at the bag.

Astoria frowned. "Didn't he ask your opinion though for Damian? I thought he was going to say no in hopes of having you ask him." she said honestly.

"He asked my opinion of Damian's character was." Harry corrected hitting the bag again. " And personally I think Damien is and arrogant pig headed prick." He growled his magic beginning to seep in tendrils around him.

Astoria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Then why didn't you tell him that?" she asked softly.

"Because my personal opinions shouldn't be anyone elses deciding factor, and it is none of my business who Draco is with." He replied softly leaning against the punching bag hugging it for support.

Astoria walked over and hugged him gently. "You could have used that as an opportunity to ask Draco you know." she said softly.

"I'm afraid he'll hurt me again Torie." He murmured. "I know that sounds stupid we were young and naive but I will never forget how happy I was and how badly it killed me inside." He admitted.

Draco stared sadly from outside the door and stopped his hand. He had come up to see if harry was alright. He slowly moved away from the door and leaned against the wall.

Astoria smiled softly. "If you got him back for a little while, would it have been worth it?" she asked softy.

"I've been a spoiled and greedy child." Harry shook his head, "A little bit would make it worse. I want all or nothing and I can't be guaranteed he won't hurt me again just like before." he sighed hating to reveal a less than strong side of himself.

Astoria smiled softly. "That's part of what it means to date. You have to put a little faith into that person." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "I haven't dated since I was eleven." He chuckled standing himself upright again. "Maybe it's time I gave it another go."

Draco stood up and quickly ran from the entrance, back down to the slytherin common room and into his private corner to think and mope.

Astoria smiled and gently hugged him. "I could show you some of the sexy boys in school. Blaise Zabini being one of them." she teased.

"Blaise was the one at my party right?" Harry questioned as he stepped over to his trunk to put on clean sweats and a fresh tank top. He then used a charm to clean himself up and started a music coming from an invisible source taking Astoria by the waist leading her to the music.

Astoria blushed and nervously looked down at her feet. "Yeah, the Italian." she said softly.

"Look at me." Harry coaxed turning his eyes the mesmerizing sea foam green that was usually a display of power. "He was nice to look at." He admitted. "Full of himself too if I remember."

Harry smiled. "Think he would go to the dance with me?" He questioned softly still leading her around the room.

Astoria nodded and relaxed into the dance. "I think he would love to. Just expect to be spoiled with gifts until it." she teased.

"Where might I find him?" Harry asked curiously as the music faded and he tipped her back gently with a grin.

Astoria grinned as she looked up into his eyes. "he's usually in the slytherin common room right now." she said sweetly

Harry nodded. "Well then love you will have to get me in." He smirked standing her upright again.

Astoria giggled and offered her hand. "Come on big brother, lets get you a date." she teased then frowned. "Put on those sexy tight jeans you have."

Harry rolled his eyes changing into the requested jeans with boots and a black zip up hoodie over his black tank top. "Better?"

Astoria nodded her approval then lead him down to the slytherin common room where Blaise was sprawled out on a couch reading

Harry smirked at the eyes that turned to face him as he strolled easily over to Blaise picking his feet up and sitting down putting his legs across his lap. "This seat taken?" He questioned flirtatiously

Blaise looked down from his book then smirked and shook his head. "for you? Never." he teased.

"So how about going to the ball with me?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin. "Now I don't want to give you false advertising so I'll tell you up front the lovely Astoria will be opening the ball with me but the rest of the night I'd be all yours." he winked.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and eyed Harry a moment before he slid his feet of Harry's lap and turned around, sticking his head in Harry's lap instead. "I'd be honored." he said sweetly.

Harry grinned threading his fingers through Blaise's hair. "Marvelous," He teased. "I was hoping you might say that."

Blaise closed his book and just relaxed into Harry's lap. "That feels lovely amore." he murmured.

"Well I can't sit here all night petting you." Harry laughed heartily continuing to run his fingers through Blaise's hair. "But a few more moments won't hurt."

Blaise smiled and gently caught Harry's hand then kissed his palm. "I have to warn you. I spoil my loves." he warned.

Draco watched them, the pain going strait to his heart, he silently slipped up to his room and curled up onto his bed.

"A tad early for the L word don't you think?" Harry teased with a grin. "But I assure you I don't mind being spoiled." He winked.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "I call all my dates my loves. Because that is what you will become if I have my way." he said simply then leaned up and gently kissed Harry's cheek. "Now tell me about yourself, so I know what to buy you."

Harry smirked. "I'm a surfer." He began, "And an avid animal collector due to my ability of talking to them all. I also dabble a bit in music guitar mostly."

Blaise pursed his lips. "Maybe I'll spell a surf board to create it's own wave." He teased.  
"I have dozens of boards already." Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll have to try harder than that." He teased playfully.

Blaise grinned. "what about a board you could fly on." he said his eyes dancing.

"Instead of a broom?" Harry grinned. "That would be bloody amazing." He imagined it in his head his grin getting bigger. "You really do want to spoil me don't you?" He teased.

Blaise grinned and nodded his head with a playful smile. "Absolutely." he said honestly.

"Well while you come up with devious idea's on how to do that, I should return to my room and finish my homework." Harry chuckled kissing Blaise's nose.

Blaise leaned up and captured Harry's lips. "Something for you to daydream about while you study." he teased softly.  
Harry's eyes turned sea foam green against his will and he blushed. "Go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" He questioned softly. In his heart he knew he only did it to try and get over the thoughts of Draco but his mind argued that he meant it.

Blaise grinned and nodded his head. "I'd love to. Will give me a chance to learn mio Bello's favorite sweets." he said happily.

"Tomorrow is Friday." Harry reminded with a grin. "So you better be a quick learner." he teased gently moving Blaise from his lap standing up, he leaned back down kissing Blaise gently before winking and striding out of the common room whistling his way back up to his room.

Blaise smirked and watched Harry's ass as he left then headed up to the common room where he saw Draco send off a letter with an owl.

"Someone is in a good mood." Remus teased Harry as he came in. "Find a date already?" He asked with a grin.  
"As a matter of fact I did." Harry replied happily rolling his eyes at how close Remus and Sirius were sitting in the sand.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't be with little dragon would it?" he asked a bit hopeful for his son's sake.

An owl flew in through the charmed window and landed on Harry's shoulder, offering his leg.

"No," Harry shook his head taking the package thanking the owl with a soft hoot. "Blaise Zabini." he replied distractedly curious as to who could be sending him something at that late hour.

The owl smiled and said nothing about who it was from. "I promised." it said softly. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with only two charms on it, one an emerald green surf board and the next a dolphin that looked like Harry's animagus form, the note only saying. "I'm sorry."

"I understand my friend." Harry replied softly to the owl, "Thank you for your delivery." he smiled opening the bracelet looking at the note confused, Blaise was the only one who had threatened to send him gifts but the boy didn't know his animagus forms nor did he have a reason to be sorry. He put the bracelet on regardless with a shrug. "I need to go get my homework done."

Remus nodded with a sad smile, He like Sirius had hoped his Raven would patch things up with Draco. Sirius sighed "Good night pup." He stood to give Harry a hug before watching him head for his room.

To Harry's surprise Blaise was waiting outside of the common room the following morning with a smile. "I thought I'd walk to breakfast with you." He grinned. "Will you be sitting with the Slytherin's this morning?"

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm but nodded anyway. "I had planned to yes." He pulled his hoodie on over his head. "You aren't stalking me are you?" He asked teasingly.  
Blaise shook his head. "No, Astoria told me what time you usually go to breakfast." He grinned with a shrug.  
"Works for me then shall we?" He offered his arm to Blaise heading down to the great hall where Damien had already taken up a seat next to Draco trying to engage him in conversation.

The day passed rather quickly but Harry still found Blaise waiting to walk with him to the great hall for each meal like a loyal puppy and by dinner Draco was leaning against Damien giggling at all of his stupid jokes and watching for Harry's reaction every so often.

"Draco keeps staring at you." Blaise finally commented after a while.  
"Yeah I know." Was all Harry replied with playing with his dinner more than he was eating it. "I'll see you in the morning all right?" He finally smiled at Blaise. "No parties tonight." he gave Blaise a quick kiss before grabbing his bag striding out of the hall.

Blaise watched him go curiously wondering what he had done wrong or if not him then who. He finished his dinner before heading up to his room attaching a sketch he had done of Harry out kickboxing in the snow with the rest of his school as well as goblin made silver necklace that looked like a scaled snake hanging about the neck. Signing it 'with great fondness Blaise'  
Harry put down his guitar long enough to read the missive and look at the picture before putting the necklace on with a sigh and went back to swinging gently in his hammock playing soft sappy love songs into the wee hours of the morning trying to figure out what it was he wanted.

When morning finally came Harry rolled out of bed with a yawn and began to wrap the Christmas presents he already had starting with Draco's, He had purchased a birthday present for the blond every year and had just never had the nerve to send them.

The first was a silver pocket watch the outside engraved with a cliff the ocean waves crashing against the base and fireworks going off in the sky, on the inside it was engraved 'Happy twelfth birthday Dragon.  
The second was a leather bound journal and eagle feather quill on the inside he had written a poem inspired by the blond,

_I don't know how to be with you,_

_But I can't be without,_

_Every time you ignore my call it makes me want to shout,_

_Shout it from the rooftops. Shout it in a crowd,_

_I wanna scream of my love for you and how I feel without._

_But you aren't around to hear it, _

_and it's like you don't care._

_So why waste my breath why take it from my lungs,_

_I can't give you that without it tearing me apart_

_you have something far more important,_

_you have my heart._

_**Happy thirteenth**_

_Raven_

Harry had to take a moment after placing that one in the parcel he intended to finally send to Draco before moving on to the third gift in the stack which was a magical photo album of their excursions at the beach, in the forest and at the reef it could be set up like a frame and whichever picture Draco chose would be displayed on the front cover.  
The final gift that had been intended for Draco's fifteenth birthday was a long white gold chain with a pendant made of onyx and sapphire in the shape of a raven.

Harry placed all of them in a box and wrapped it in silver paper with emerald ribbon and a bow, he would wrap Draco's actual Christmas present separately when that was done Harry felt rather drained, he checked the time deciding a nap wasn't out of the question. He still had two hours before he and Blaise were due to go to Hogsmeade.  
Harry fell back into his hammock falling right back to sleep his dreams tumultuous and strange, He woke to Sheila licking his face sometime later with a groan.

"Sheila," He growled low at her in agitation he'd just gotten into a sound sleep where the dreams had ceased.  
"There is a visitor at your door." Sheila growled back her reply sitting on her haunches. Harry checked the time again realizing he'd overslept with a long sigh before waving his hand to let Blaise in.  
Blaise smiled and walked in with a slightly worried look on his face. "Are you alright little love?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry chuckled peering over the edge of his hammock. "I overdid my nap a little I guess." he shrugged sheepishly.

Blaise smiled. "Well I'd suggest you dress a little warmer then you are now, it's not nearly as warm outside as it is in here." he teased slightly.

Harry glanced down realizing he was still only in his boxers. "You know you might be onto something there." He chuckled. "How about throwing me some clothes?"

Blaise grinned and went to the trunk, sending him warm snug jeans and a long sleeved shirt with his own jacket.  
"Hmm, If I'm going to be here long I guess I should pick up a warmer coat." Harry laughed standing up wriggling into the jeans and shirt folding the jacket over his arm and running his fingers through his hair making it disheveled in a devilish way.

Blaise grinned as he watched then walked over unashamed. "You look positively sinful." he teased.

"And you love it." Harry teased right back pulling Blaise forward by his coat kissing him softly.

Blaise smirked into the kiss and slid his hands down to Harry's waist, holding him there and trying to deepen the kiss.

Harry allowed Blaise's hands to remain on his waist but pulled away from the kiss. "Easy tiger." He smirked raising an eyebrow.

Blaise chuckled and nipped at Harry's neck. "Alright alright." he teased softly.

"Don't you dare mark me." Harry spoke sternly moving to take Blaise's hand instead of being wrapped around each other. "Let's get going I have Christmas shopping to finish."

Blaise frowned and stepped back slightly. "Why can't I mark you? You are mine." he said with annoyed look.

"I belong to no one and do not be foolish enough to think that is going to change." Harry warned. "You can take what I'm allowing you to have and be happy with it or move on." he folded his arms waiting for an answer his eyes turning sea foam green.

Blaise nodded his head while gently offering his hand. "I apologize then. I only wanted to show my possessiveness. I do not see you as an object." he promised.

Harry nodded his acceptance of the apology and took Blaise's hand with a small smile leading the way out of the castle and down to the little town that reminded Harry a lot of home other than the snow on the ground. "Want to go pick out a warm coat for me?" He asked cheerily

Blaise grinned and nodded his head. "I think a pea coat in a dark green would look beautiful on you." he said honestly.

"Sounds good to me." Harry grinned as they headed into the shop. Harry bought himself a coat as well as a pair of knee high white suede boots and tight black pants made of an impossibly soft leather. He also picked up a leather vest for Sirius. "I need to get my robes for the ball as well." He smiled offering his hand back to Blaise after telling the clerk where to send his purchases.

Blaise smiled and took Harry's hand, gently kissing the knuckles. "You want to get a pair of gloves for these beautiful hands of yours?" he asked worried.

"I have a pair at the castle." Harry chuckled. "I just forgot to grab them on my way out, is there anything you need or anywhere you need to go?"

Blaise chuckled. "My robes have already been paid for but I'd love to take you to honeydukes and get you all of your favorite candy, give you your own private stash."

Harry looked down with a blush, "This is the part where you will think I'm a completes weirdo." He chuckled. "I really don't eat sweets,"

Blaise froze and frowned. "Why not? your to sweet to not eat sweets."

"I told you it was strange." Harry shrugged with a smile. "They make me feel slow and sluggish." He admitted. "I prefer to munch on Jerky, cheese, and veggies."

Blaise frowned and pursed his lips. "They have candy veggies." he offered.  
"You want to spoil me?" Harry asked with a grin. "Really want to spoil me?"

Blaise grinned and nodded, pulling Harry close and softly kissing his lips. "As much as I can." he promised.

Harry pointed to the butcher down the street across the street there was another store with pink bubble floating out the open door. "Jerky and bubble bath." He grinned. "I love to soak in a good hot bath."

Blaise grinned and chuckled lowly then kissed Harry's neck. "Your wish is my command." he teased.

"Why don't you surprise me with what you decide to spoil me with and I'll go get my robes taken care of?" Harry suggested having a sketch in his pocket of how he wanted his robes to look and he planned to keep it a surprise.

Blaise chuckled and walked into the shop, pulling out a peppermint one as well as a few different lotions ranging from vanilla to peppermint and gingerbread

Harry walked first to the tailor discussing his design and what fabrics should be used and all the details. It went smoother than he thought and he had enough time when he was done to go next door to the silver shop. He picked up a pocket watch for Remus with a wolf howling at the moon engraved on the case as well as a silver chain and locket with a dragon carved on it,

Blaise smiled as he finished picking out the last of the bath bombs then paid for them and had them put into a basket. He then took them out with peppermint tea as an extra gift and smiled when he saw Harry. "hello beautiful." he teased.

"Ello love." Harry chuckled in his best British accent. "What would be the recommended gift for my dear Torie?" he questioned putting his arm around Blaise.

Blaise pursed his lips then kissed Harry's cheek. "How about a muggle book? She always seems to be reading them." he said honestly.

"How about a trunk full of muggle romance novels?" Harry asked not feeling one book would be enough for the girl who was like a sister to him.

Blaise chuckled and nodded his head. "She would love that. From how she blushes those books of hers are trashy." he replied with a smirk.

"That or she is very naive and innocent." Harry pointed out. "I'll order those by mail, Sirius and Remus are taken care of, Fred and George are taken care of, Draco is taken care of and I know what Torie will be getting." He listed off before smirking. "Now what about you?" He chuckled picking Blaise up spinning him in a circle as snow began to fall in large fluffy flakes.

Blaise squeaked then stared jealously down and pulled away. "Your getting a Christmas present for your ex?" he asked confused.

"I got a Christmas present for my childhood friend of whom I'm trying to rebuild a friendship." Harry shook his head putting Blaise down, already getting annoyed with his possessiveness and jealousy he put his hands in his pockets walking away.

Blaise frowned then sighed and followed after him, showing off the basket. "I got you something." he said softly.

"Did you now?" Harry questioned in interest though his tone was still a bit frosty. "And what might it be ?"

Blaise grinned and held up the basket full of bath time goodies, lotions and tea.

"Looks like I will have to take a long hot bath when we get back to warm up." Harry smiled kissing Blaise's cheek. "Thank you, now how about we grab lunch before going back to the castle?"

Blaise nodded and smiled fully. "The bar makes a great sandwich and offers butterbeer for students." he offered.

"Think I can get a turkey and avocado with bacon?" Harry asked licking his lips as he took Blaise's hand again

Blaise nodded and kissed the back of Harry's hand. I think that's very possible." he promised.

"Sounds fantastic let's go." Harry laughed as his stomach growled. After lunch they headed back up to the school and Harry bid his goodbye to Blaise, he needed to get his new presents wrapped and order a few more. He eventually sank down into his jacuzzi tub relaxing in the jets his thoughts racing.

Astoria smiled as she skipped up to the top of the stairs then headed into Harry's room and knocked on the bathroom. "Ry? can I come in?" she called.

"It's open Torie." Harry called not feeling at all like moving from his tub. He didn't think he'd ever thaw from his trip into town.

Astoria smiled and walked into the bathroom then sat down next to the tub. "It smells fantastic in here, someone got a peppermint bath bomb." she teased playfully. "You aren't reading smut with out me are you?"

"No," Harry laughed. "Just me and my thoughts this time around." He promised making sure there were still enough bubbles to keep his lower half hidden.

Astoria smiled and spelled the bubbles thicker. "I love you Ry, but the idea of seeing you naked scares me." she admitted.

"No offense Torie, But I don't want you to see me naked." He laughed the sound not matching the look in his eyes.

Astoria stared at him worried. "Ry what's got you bothered?" she asked softly.

"Blaise is a really sweet guy." Harry bit his lip. "A little possessive and jealous but otherwise a really really sweet guy He makes me laugh." He sank down lower in the tub with a sigh.

Astoria frowned as she watched him. 'Is that bad?" she asked softly.

"I can't stop thinking about Draco," Harry shook his head. "It makes me feel like dirt for dating Blaise when I'm so stuck on someone I dated four years ago."

Astoria bit her lip. "how about you do something then. If you still feel this way after the Christmas ball then go back to Draco. He keeps asking me about you all the time." she said softly.

"Well either way I'm going to hurt someone, It'll either be Blaise or Draco." Harry murmured summoning a large white fluffy robe. "Close your eyes for a tick love."

Torie smiled and put her hands over her eyes, keeping them closed tight. "Thanks for the warning." she said with a smile on her face, though you could hardly see it behind her hands.

Harry wrapped himself in the robe tying the belt shut before taking Torie by the hands singing softly spinning her around the bathroom. He'd taken to surprising her into the opening dance routine randomly and it was actually helping her to memorize the routine.

Astoria giggled as she danced along with him, loving his voice then gently hugged him once the song came to a finish. "I love you Ry. Your the big brother I always wanted." she admitted shyly.

"Stay with me tonight?" Harry asked biting his lip. "I don't feel like being alone."

Astoria smiled and kissed his cheek. "love to. I love when you cuddle me." she admitted

"Hammock or would you like an actual bed for once?" Harry teased slipping on pajama bottoms under the robe before taking it off and drying his hair.

Astoria pursed her lips then grinned. "hammock, the rocking lulls me to sleep." she admitted with a happy smile.

When Christmas morning rolled around the elves had delivered most of the packages to the recipients in the night. All but one, and that morning found a brilliant white wolf with black lined ears and toxic green eyes with a silver wrapped box in its mouth waiting at the Slytherin common room bright and early before most were awake, Astoria had promised Harry she'd let the beautiful animal in.

Astoria groaned sleepily and went down to the room then opened it. "Come on in beautiful. you must be who Ry sent." she said sleepily then offered her hand for the wolf to smell.

The wolf sat down its package long enough to lick Astoria's hand before picking it up again racing up the stairs to Draco's room a tiny black pup following obediently along. The wolf opened Draco's door jumping softly onto the bed snooting the blonds neck after sitting the package down. The pup waiting patiently on the floor.

Draco groaned and slowly woke up then stared up at the wolf blankly a moment before he sat up and offered a hand. "You are beautiful, what are you doing here love?" he asked softly, feeling those eyes were incredibly familiar.

The wolf jumped down lifting the box up first dropping it into Draco's lap waiting in the floor with its tail hiding the pup and keeping it warm.

Draco smiled sleepily and opened the box curiously. "What's this darling?" he asked softly.

Draco slowly lifted out the different things, reading through everything that Harry had sent him and staring sadly as tears slid down his face. He quickly buried his face in his hands and shook his head. 'What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

The wolf then lifted the pup up plopping it in Draco's lap, It wore the locket Harry had put his favorite picture of Draco on one side but had left the other side empty.

Draco stared over at the wolf with a confused sad look in his eyes then gently lifted the puppy and smiled. "Hello little one. Are you for me?" he asked softly then gently took the locket off and looked inside, smiling weakly. He remembered when that photo had been taken.

The puppy licked Draco's nose wagging his tail excitedly wriggling around in Draco's arms. The wolf gave a nod before turning to leave content to know that Draco liked his gifts,

Draco smiled and gently hugged the puppy close. "You need a name. How about Shadow little one. Your absolutely adorable, I'll have to thank Raven." he said then kissed the pup on the nose.

Astoria smiled sleepily from the couch when she saw the wolf again. "leaving?" she asked softly.

"I am." Harry replied softly suddenly standing where the wolf had been. "Go get some more sleep."

Astoria frowned. "Ry? Were you just a wolf?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Harry nodded sheepishly, "No one knows about that one yet so shhh." he teased.

Astoria giggled and hugged him sleepily then kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas big brother. You should have a present under the tree. Can you carry me to bed?" she asked shyly.

Harry smiled softly lifting her effortlessly into his arms, "You can give it to me later." He assured before singing her softly back to sleep on the way to her room.

Astoria cuddled close to him and easily fell back asleep, loving the way she felt safe in his arms and the sound of his voice.

Draco chuckled as he lifted Shadow into his arms then grabbed the letter with the charm and took it to his owl to send. He then pulled out the surf board he had heard Blaise promise to Harry and smiled. He had enchanted it himself, draining all of his core for a week to make it work. he slowly wrapped it and re-sized it then sent it with directions on how it worked just like a broom and to be safe Draco chuckled as he lifted Shadow into his arms then grabbed the letter with the charm and took it to his owl to send. He then pulled out the surf board he had heard Blaise promise to Harry and smiled. He had enchanted it himself, draining all of his core for a week to make it work. he slowly wrapped it and re-sized it then sent it with directions on how it worked just like a broom and to be safe then signed it Draco.

After putting Astoria back in bed tucking him in unable to help himself he strolled back to Draco's room peaking in. "You did get him then" He spoke up seeing Shadow, "Merry Christmas Dragon."

Draco turned then grinned. "yeah. Thank you Harry, I love him. His name is shadow, would you like to hold the little one?" he asked and walked over then gently kissed Harry's cheek in thanks.

Harry chuckled tickling the pups chin, "No I've had him bunking with me for three days now he's all yours." He teased with a smirk.

Draco grinned and cuddled Shadow close, softly kissing his forehead. "I love him so much." he said honestly.

"I kind of figured that you would." Harry nodded whispering in the pups ear causing the little one to lick Draco's nose. "I should get back to my room, save me a dance tonight?"

Draco nodded and laughed at the pup. "Gonna give me lots love little one?" he asked playfully.

"Remember what I told you." Harry told Shadow in a series of grunts and facial expressions. "Take care of him for me." Shadow wagged his tail giving Harry an affirmative bark before Harry kissed Draco's cheek heading for the door.

Draco smiled softly and touched his cheek then leaned down and kissed Shadow's head. "I love you little one. Want to help me dress for the day?" he asked it playfully.

Harry spent the day admiring and making use of the gifts he had received and when the time came he put away the book he'd begun reading and pulled out his robes. He showered pulling his hair back in a low ponytail with a crimson bit of ribbon and dressed in Soft white suede pants with knee high black soft soled boots and a crimson shirt with the top few button undone before pulling on the dress robes which were of a beautiful white velvet lined in fake black fur. It had appealed to him due to the similarities between what he wore and his wolf animagus,

He headed down the the doors into the great hall to await Astoria and Blaise's arrival.

Astoria smiled shyly as she swept into the hall where Harry was waiting. She was wearing a long dark purple dress that accentuated her curves and had a brooch of rhinestones just between her breasts, the dress had straps off the shoulders and invisible ones over the shoulders to keep it up. "Hi Harry." she whispered shyly.

Blaise grinned as he walked in with dark blue dress robes, black underneath

and sapphire cape around his shoulders. "Hello darling." he said proudly.

"Hello my lovelies." Harry smiled kissing Astoria's cheek as Fred approached her shyly in the brand new robes Harry had sent him for Christmas.

"You look lovely." He whispered to Astoria while Harry took a moment to look Blaise over,

"delectable." He teased the Slytherin.

Blaise grinned and slid his hands to Harry's waist. "Not as drop dead gorgeous as you are." he teased.

Astoria blushed darkly and smiled shyly at Fred. "Hi." she said shyly.

Fred blushed offering Astoria a deep purple rose tucking it into her hair. "Forgive me I feel corsages to be a tad over done." He murmured with a crooked smile.

Harry chuckled kissing Blaise on the nose. "You do tango right?" he questioned.

Blaise grinned and kissed Harry's cheek gently. "I do tango." he said honestly.

Astoria smiled and leaned up then kissed Fred's cheek. "I love it." she said honestly.

The doors to the great hall opened music pouring out to greet them, Harry raised a brow bowing to Blaise. "I will be right back." He promised going to collect Astoria's hand. "I will return her momentarily." He promised Fred who nodded with a smile. "Treat her right Black." He threatened playfully.  
"Ready Torrie?" Harry grinned lining up with the other two champions.

Astoria nodded shyly and kissed Harry's cheek. "Ready." she promised shyly.

Draco stared from the side lines and smiled weakly. "Thank you again for taking me George." he said softly.

George smiled. "Not a problem."

"You are lovely my dear." Harry smiled leading Astoria gracefully onto the dance floor spinning her around into position with one hand on her waist the other holding her hand.

Astoria smiled and easily followed along, his lessons having given her the confidence she needed. "Only because of you big brother." she said honestly.

"I had nothing to do with it," Harry grinned spinning her out and back in for a dip. "I just gave you a push in the right direction." He looked up catching sight of Draco, "Whatever has upset my Dragon?" He asked curiously.  
"Damian ended up sick," Astoria shrugged and kissed Harry's cheek softly. "Think Fred can dance like this?" she asked shyly.

Harry smirked waltzing back around to the center of the dance floor a plan forming in his mind The spotlight hit them for a moment almost like in a muggle movie the light reflected off of his robes making it look as if they were powdered with snow. "I know for a fact he can kind of dance like this." He teased.

Astoria smiled and moved close to Harry moving with Harry easily. "Really?" she asked hopeful. "I always wanted to dance romantically with someone like this."

"Don't tell him I told you." Harry whispered as the music slowed nearing the end. "But I gave him lessons too."

Astoria giggled shyly and gently hugged him when the song ended. "I love you big brother. Thank you so much."

Harry hugged her back before taking her arm to lead her back to Fred. "She's all yours again friend." He teased before returning to Blaise. "Ready to sit down and eat?" He asked softly gesturing towards the head table where the champions were sitting with the teachers.

Astoria smiled shyly to Fred. "Hello." she said softly.

Blaise nodded and kissed Harry's cheek. "welcome back beautiful." he said softly.

Fred smiled taking her arm, "May I show you to your seat m'lady?" He teased.  
Harry put an arm around Blaise's waist leading him to sit next to Sirius one his side and Severus on Blaise's.

Sirius grinned and gently touched Harry's arm. "you look great today son."

Astoria grinned and nodded excitedly. "I'd like that."

"Blaise what are you doing?" Severus asked the Slytherin quietly while Sirius and Harry chatted.  
"Thank you Papa," Harry blushed. "I paid for them with my surf lesson money." he added proudly.

Blaise frowned and narrowed his eyes. "None of your business sir, but if you must know, having a little fun."

Sirius grinned and gently kissed Harry's temple. "You look amazing." he promised.

Harry swatted Sirius away playfully before looking at his menu still blushing, Severus sighed. "and when he finds out?"

Blaise smirked. "He wont. If he does, I'll tell him the truth." he sneered.

Sirius chuckled and gently tapped Harry's nose. "Little adorable one." he teased.

Severus just rolled his eyes at Blaise before ordering his dinner, He hadn't been referring to Harry finding out, he spoke up one last time. "You know there will be pictures of this all over the paper right?"

Blaise frowned and shook his head. "I might need to disappear." he said softly.

Severus shrugged. "Assuming they have already gotten a picture of the two of you, he is Harry Potter after all, he's big news."

Blaise frowned. "Then I'll need to speak with her, make sure she knows I'm still hers." he mostly whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked Blaise putting a hand on his knee under the table. "You seem on edge are you okay?"

Blaise nodded and smiled weakly. "I might need to go for a bit." he said softly.

"Okay," Harry nodded leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Maybe some fresh air." He suggested. Wondering if Blaise had stumbled across any of the potion he'd slipped Damian.

Blaise stood up and gently kissed Harry's lips. "I'll see you later." he promised then quickly left.

Harry ate his meal quietly thinking while he ate and occasionally looking up at Draco. When everyone had finished and the band took the stage Harry danced a few songs with several students before heading up to the stage getting the front man's attention whispering something to him, he then slipped out of his robe parting the crown until he reached Draco and held out his hand to him. "Dance with me?"

Draco looked up and smiled softly. "I'd love to." he said softly then stood up and stretched out. "What happened to your boyfriend?" he asked softly

"I wouldn't really call him my boyfriend." Harry replied a bit teasingly and he lead Draco to the center of the dance floor pulling Draco close to him as the band began to play, "You still like to tango?" He asked the blond with a grin.

Draco grinned and pushed flush against Harry. "Love to." he said honestly.

Harry grinned as the rest of the students gathered around to watch and Harry began to move to the music with Draco soon matching his movements so they moved together like a well oiled machine.

Draco grinned as he easily followed, loving the way Harry's body moved with his. "I missed this." he admitted quietly.

"If I'm honest with myself." Harry sighed. "So did I." He admitted quietly in that moment hoping Blaise wouldn't come back.

Draco smiled and leaned up then gently kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you." he said quietly

"Do you think George would let me have you for the rest of the evening if I introduced him to someone else?" Harry asked mischievously.

Draco laughed and nodded his head. "I think he had his eye on Neville." he teased softly.

Harry grinned. "Well then young master Malfoy, would you care to be my date for the rest of the evening?" He asked while keeping perfect step to the music, other couples now joining them.

Draco blushed darkly and nodded his head. "I was hoping you'd ask me." he said quietly.

"I apologize for not asking you first." Harry whispered dipping him back low to the floor leaning over him as the song came to a close."

Draco looked up to him then leaned up and kissed Harry's lips gently, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I've got something for you." he said quietly.

Harry almost melted into the kiss but regained his senses after a second and pulled slightly away. "Slow down Dragon." He murmured softly. "What is it you have for me?" He stood up taking Draco's hand to lead him off the dance floor.

Draco smiled shyly and pulled out a white wolf charm, with beautiful Emerald eyes. "This." he said shyly.

"You sent me this." Harry smiled sitting down pulling Draco into his lap and showing him the charm bracelet before getting a closer look at the charm. "How did you know?"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Your eyes. Your eyes are that beautiful green. I wanted the bracelet to tell our story." he said softly.

"I love it, Will you put the charm on for me?" Harry asked with a bright smile winking at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at the two together and leaned back watching them.

Draco nodded and put the charm in place. "I wanted to ask you something." he said quietly.

Remus took Sirius' hand with a smile. "Dance with me?" he asked nervously.

Harry smiled resting his chin on Draco's shoulder. "So ask."

Sirius smiled and kissed Sirius's cheek. "I'd love to." he said happily.

Draco gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I want to try again." he said quietly. "Please give me another chance?"

"I'll think about it." Harry promised with a content sigh.  
Remus lead Sirius out to dance with a smile. "Step one completed, now for step two. Will you go to dinner with me?"

Sirius stared surprised then bit his lip and slid a hand to Remus's shoulder. "Would we be getting sushi?" he asked playfully.

Draco nodded and cuddled into Harry. "I'll take that." he said honestly. It was more then he had hoped for.

"Whatever you want." Remus agreed with a nod. "As long as you say yes."  
"You seem tired." Harry murmured knowing the signs. "have you been getting enough sleep?"

Draco blushed darkly and shook his head. "I have been having weird dreams." he said quietly.

Sirius grinned and kissed Remus cheek softly. "I say yes." he said softly.

"How about I take you to your room and tuck you in?" Harry offered watching Sirius and Remus with a small smile.

Draco stared at him a moment and shook his head. "I don't want this night to end." he said quietly.

"Not even if I agree to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Harry questioned worried about his friend.

Draco bit his lip then smiled shyly and nodded his head. "Alright." he said quietly.

Harry nodded putting his robes back on lifting Draco to his feet and standing as well putting an arm around the blonds waist. "After you love."

Draco smiled and put a hand on Harry's hand then lead the way to the slytherin common room, yawning as he did.

Harry went with Draco all the way up to his room before stretching out on the bed holding his arms out to the blond. "for old times sake?"

Draco grinned and stripped to his boxers then slid into the bed with Harry and curled close. "I'd love that." he said honestly.

Harry held Draco close threading his fingers through blond hair while singing softly under his breath.

Draco slowly curled up against Harry then fell asleep, hugging Harry close to him in the process.

Harry waited until Draco was asleep and then began to let his magic seep out gently slowly changing the blonds walls and ceiling to make it look like he was living in the ocean with fish and plants moving about, the water illuminated by the moonlight. He then slipped from Draco's arms putting a pillow in his place.

Draco cuddled the pillow close and slowly whimpered in his sleep, knowing he was missing.

Harry frowned kissing Draco's forehead tucking the blanket around him before heading back to his own room kicking off his boots on his way in looking forward to a swim.

Blaise smiled as he swung in Harry's hammock, waiting for the boy to return.

Sheila watched Blaise from the other side of the pool her tail twitching in irritation. The boy had stumbled in drunk rifled through her boys things and then made himself at home.  
Harry opened his bedroom door shutting it before catching sight of Blaise nearly firing at him. "Blaise you scared the daylights out of me." he muttered.

Blaise grinned and slid out of the hammock. "There's my beauty. Come here pretty thing." he leered.

Harry raised an eyebrow taking a step back. "Excuse me?" He demanded. "Why are you even in my room?"

Blaise looked at him in disbelief . "I've a right to be in my boyfriends bed, don't I?" he said with a frown.

"Not without my permission you don't." Harry pointed out. "I reserve the right to my privacy."

Blaise frowned and walked over to kiss Harry. "But I want you close." he whispered.

"You're welcome to stay Blaise." Harry chuckled kissing the inebriated Slytherin. "But only to sleep." he warned. "No funny business."

Blaise frowned and kissed Harry firmly. "Come on baby just a little fun. I can show you the world in just a few touches." he teased.

"If you can't behave you can leave." Harry replied folding his arms over his chest. "Which is it?"

Blaise sighed then kissed Harry's lips firmly. "Fine."

"Thank you." Harry chuckled going to change into his sweatpants and coming back tumbling into his hammock with arms open.

Blaise grinned and stripped naked then slid into Harry's arms. He wasn't about to change how he usually dressed for bed with his boyfriend.

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise's showmanship wrapping his arms around him anyway setting the hammock to swaying a little, "Glad to see you're feeling better." He commented.

Harry eventually fell asleep, he woke again as usual to the morning sun and rolled away from Blaise locking and warding himself with magic powerful enough to keep Blaise out. He settled down into a hot bath deciding to have a day for himself.

Draco smiled as he brought Harry breakfast. He had made waffles with lots of whipped cream and strawberry syrup. He gently knocked on the door and walked in then stared surprise when he saw Blaise naked in Harry's bed. HE dropped the Waffles in shock then just froze and stared at him.

Harry heard the noise of the tray being dropped and climbed out of the tub irritably wrapping a towel around his waist still dripping wet and swung the door open.

Draco turned to Harry and stared hurt. "What the hell!?" he shouted.

Blaise jumped up and groaned silently then pulled on his clothes and slipped out, not in the mood to see Draco and Harry together.

"Good morning to you too." Harry yawned going to his trunk to find clothes figuring he wouldn't get to finish his bath at any rate.

Draco stared at Harry blankly. "You slept with him. After everything I said and asked last night you turned around and slept with him!" he shouted angrily, more hurt then anything.

"Slept yes," Harry retorted pulling on baggy blue jeans under his towel before using it to dry his hair. "Had sex with him no, and I can't believe you'd think I would."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your wearing nothing coming from the bathroom and he's naked in your bed. What the hell did you think I was going to think!" he snapped.

Harry looked at the blond through fringes of messy hair. "He was in my room drunk as a skunk when I got back, He bugged and begged for sex and I said no," He stood up right. "I told him he could stay if he didn't touch me and he passed out naked."

Draco bit his lip then looked to Harry nervously. "So you didn't have sex with him?" he asked softly, hopeful.

"For the last time NO." Harry snapped storming into the bathroom to finish his with his hair leaving the door open.

Draco winced and quickly went to the slytherin common room, knowing he screwed up.

Blaise slipped down to the Hogwart's visitor's room grinned and kissed Ella firmly.

Harry finished dressing before turning into his snake form tasting out Blaise's location he needed to end things with him. He located him changing back to his human form throwing the door open stopping in shock at the sight of Blaise wrapped around some girl.

Blaise jumped then stared surprised. "ah Harry. Uhm I'd like you to meet my Fiance, Ella Fitzgerald." he said softly.


End file.
